


It's a Wonderful Life

by Lara234



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Minor Sanvers, Minor SuperCat, SuperCorp, minor Karamel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara234/pseuds/Lara234
Summary: 'Strange, isn't it? Each man's life touches so many other lives. When he isn't around he leaves an awful hole, doesn't he?'Kara Danvers is at the end of her rope. With public pressure on Supergirl to own up to the destruction she causes around her, Kara considers a drastic proposal from CADMUS when they threaten her loved ones. But when her guardian angel pays her a visit on Christmas Eve, she begins to see how different things would be had she never made it off Krypton.*ON HOLD TILL CHRISTMAS*





	1. Alex and Cat

_“I owe everything to Kara Danvers...please help her.”_

_“Supergirl didn’t look herself, please make her better.”_

_“She never thinks of herself, God, that’s why she’s struggling.”_

_“Please, help my daughter, Kara, tonight.”_

_“Supergirl deserves so much more than this witch-hunt. Allah give her strength.”_

_“I don’t know who is up there but look out for my sister, she’s about to do something stupid.”_

_“I l-love her, keep her safe please God, Rao…whoever.”_

* * *

 

Far away in a distant place beyond the known universe, in another realm of time and space that mortals couldn't understand, the three makers sat in deep deep discussion.

They were called many different things by mortals. God, Allah, Rao, Titans. They were all of them combined and they had watched the life they had created evolve across the dimensions and galaxies for billions of years. But as of late their focus had been on a small blue planet in the Milky Way for some time. A planet which had become a safe haven for creatures across the universe to come and live in relative harmony. Humans had opened their arms wide in welcoming other races, particularly two Kryptonians, who the makers had blessed with special abilities and powers. Powers which Superman and Supergirl had used to help and protect innocents. They were shining examples of the good the makers had set out to create when they made the universe. It was this Supergirl, Kara, that the makers were were discussing.

“A lot of voices are asking for help for the Kryptonian girl.”

**“Kara Zor-El. The Girl of Steel they call her. Yes, tonight is her crucial night.”**

**“We’ll have to send someone down immediately, whose turn is it?”**

**“Isn’t it Clarence’s turn? He hasn’t got his wings yet.”**

**“Ahh yes, he’ll do. Send for him!”**

_“You sent for me sirs?”_

**“Yes Clarence, a female Kryptonian on Earth 38 needs our help.”**

_“Splendid! Is she sick?”_

**“No worse, she’s discouraged. At exactly 10.45pm Earth time she will be thinking seriously of throwing away our greatest gift.”** _“_

_Oh dear, dear! Her life! Then I only have an hour to dress. What are they wearing down there these days?”_

**“Never mind that, you will spend the next hour getting acquainted with Kara Zor-El, or Kara Danvers as she calls herself on Earth.”**

_“Oh! Is she that Supergirl hero I keep hearing about?”_

**“Yes.”**

_“Oh wow, well sirs. If I accomplish this mission will I be receiving my wings? I’ve been waiting around 200 years now and the other angels are beginning to talk.”_

**“Clarence, you do a good job with Kara Danvers and you’ll get your wings.”**

_“Really? Thank you!”_

**“Now sit down and watch Clarence. If you’re going to help the Kryptonian, you want to know something about her don’t you?”**

_“Of course.”_

**“Good, then we’ll start.”**

* * *

 

 

_ 9.15pm July 9th 2015 - Somewhere in the Otto Binder River, National City  _

Kara Danvers huffed and puffed as she pulled herself out of the river and onto the wing of the plane she had just saved from crashing, drenched from head to toe. The same plane that had been carrying her adoptive sister Alex Danvers on a flight bound for Geneva. Her hands shook, not from the hyperthermia (cause that didn’t affect her Kryptonian biology) but from the adrenaline coursing through her system. She could’t quite believe what had just happened.

After years of being told by Alex and the Danvers not to use her powers, here she was revealing herself to the world as a Super like her cousin Clark. There’d be no going back from this. With her super hearing she could vaguely make out the whispers and chatter of pedestrians across the city who’d just witnessed her carry a falling plane to safety. Above her a police helicopter flew around, pinning it’s search light on her from high above in the sky. Kara glanced towards the plane and saw her sister gaping at her in surprise and shock before it turned into a face full of anger.

Uh-oh, that can’t be good. Something told Kara she’d be getting an earful for accidentally revealing herself. But she wasn’t going to dwell on it. After that abysmal date that had gone so so wrong, Kara had picked up on the sound of the TV report blaring through the bar’s sound system and her heart had nearly stopped. Alex’s plane had blown it’s engine and it was circling around the city about to crash. Thousands of lives could have been lost if she’d failed to stop it from crashing into the city and most importantly, so would Alex’s. Whatever retribution that her older sister would no doubt give her, it’d all been worth it. Alex was alive and safe. And for the first time in her life, Kara felt like she was realising her full potential.

In the 10 years since she’d landed on Earth, she’d only used her powers…what maybe three or four times? But after the incident with Kenny Li and then Alex nearly getting shot, Kara had decided she’d listen to that FBI agent, who looked too much like her real mother, and kept them a secret. No matter how desperate she was to be like Clark. Alex had agreed with her decision, she had been far too young back then to go off gallivanting and fight crime like her older cousin. Chuckling as she leapt into the air once more, Kara figured Clark would be making an unexpected call later too. No doubt to tell her how reckless she was. And then later that night at her apartment Alex did try to berate her for her decision. Even if Kara had just saved her life and countless others.

“You exposed yourself! To the world! You’re out there now Kara and you can’t just take it back,” the agent ranted at her.

“I don’t want to!” Kara confessed. “This is what I was talking about Alex! I’ve always felt the need to help people, and tonight I finally got that chance. I didn't travel 2,000 light-years just to be an assistant!”

“But Kara! You do this and your life will never be normal again. I thought this is what you wanted. Remember that FBI agent you told me about from when we were younger? You had a chance of having a normal life. By doing this you're giving it up.”

“I don’t want a normal life! I’m sick of holding it all in. I want to help people, go places, do things. Have a purpose! Like Clark.”

And the pair of them continued to bicker back and forth, neither one of them backing down. In the end Kara had feigned tiredness from carrying the weight of the plane and had asked her sister to leave. Angry and frustrated, she’d slammed the door behind Alex and stomped over to the couch. Turning on the TV, all the news channels had been focusing on the mysterious hero who’d apparently appeared out of nowhere. Others were speculating whether this woman was a friend or a foe.

Kara watched delighted as they continued to speculate the comparisons between her and Superman until she’d passed out from exhaustion, a huge grin plastered on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

**“Kara saved her sister’s life that day, and countless others, at the cost of having a normal life. It was the beginning of Supergirl and everything else that came.”**

_“Oh golly that was quite amazing! The way she lifted that plane-”_

**“Clarence!”**

_“Oh. Yes sorry sirs. I didn’t mean to ramble…but did she become a superhero? Did Alex let her?”_

**“Yes. With a little help from her friend Winn Schott. He made her a costume and then the rest is history. And Kara would continue save Alex multiple times and help her out with keeping the peace. On Earth they have something called the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. Which monitors alien life on the planet. Supergirl began helping them build relations between humans and other species whilst keeping a secret identity as a personal assistant to one of the fiercest beings we have ever created.”**

_“Oh! Who is that? Do we get to meet her?”_

**“Patience Clarence we’ll get there. Just watch."**

 

* * *

 

 

_ 12.01pm October 10th 2016 - CatCo Worldwide Media offices, National City  _

After a hectic morning Kara had finally found a second to relax. She’d already rescued a group of school kids from a fire, dealt with an angry hairy alien trying to rob a bank downtown and rescued a little old lady’s precious cat from a tree. And that was all before 9am. She’d gone into CatCo with Miss Grant’s usual coffee order, and then proceeded to try all morning to book a pair of Justin Bieber tickets for Cat’s niece, which had already sold out and deemed impossible to get, but somehow Kara had managed to get them.

Worn out she’d sat down and was halfway through eating her third turkey sandwich of the day when she was interrupted yet again by her boss. Who she was no longer an assistant for. Yet it still felt like it sometimes. Miss Grant had told her not long after the business with her Aunt Astra that she was giving her a promotion and to whatever job she wanted! Only problem being, Kara had no idea what she wanted to do.

“KEIRA!” The superhero jumped up suddenly from her chair at the sound of Cat Grant’s shriek, and accidentally spilt mayonnaise down herself as her hand squeezed the sandwich in shock. Miss Grant rolled her eyes at her clumsiness and simply huffed in annoyance as she walked out of the elevator.

“Yes M-Miss Grant?” Kara stuttered as she attempted to clean the sauce off of her sweater as Cat came up to her.

“Have you made up your mind yet?”

“Sorry?”

“What vocation do you want?” Cat said, as the pair strolled into the media mogul’s office.

“Oh!” Kara exclaimed as she nervously fiddled with her glasses. “I haven’t really decided yet?”

"Why?"

“Well it’s only been 12 hours since you asked me to choose a new position and most of those hours I was asleep.”

“Sleep is for the weak Kiera, you know how many hours I sleep each night? Two. Just two. Honestly I mean, I’ve given you the opportunity of a lifetime here and you’re choosing to sleep? Do you think Supergirl sleeps?”

“Well actually-”

“No! Of course she doesn’t. Why just this morning she was out saving some fluff ball called Mittens from a tree.”

Biting back a snarky response, Kara simply agreed with her boss and proceeded to tell her all about this great Buzzfeed quiz that had told her that her ideal job was in Marketing. Miss Grant looked very disinterested and was probably about to shoot her idea down when she was interrupted by a junior reporter called Gary bursting into the office, clashing the glass doors against the wall and knocking off a pile of magazines from the shelf. Which in itself angered Cat even more.

“What is the meaning of this Gerald?” she scolded the poor boy.

“Miss Grant…police…here to see you….” he gasped in-between breaths, his fitness was clearly not that good.

“What?” Cat and Kara asked at the same time.

“They said you’re under arrest! They say you’ve committed tax evasion and that the company is going to be confiscated!” he blabbered, turning redder and redder in the face.

To give her credit, Cat never battered an eyelid. If she looked bothered she didn’t show it. Kara meanwhile was gobsmacked. Surely Cat didn’t so such a thing? Of course not, and Kara would prove her innocence! A couple of police officers came up through the elevator and walked into the office.

“Miss Grant, you’re under arrest,” stated the dark haired Latina officer as her partner moved towards the media mogul with a pair of handcuffs.

“Now hold on!” Kara piped up. “What’s going on?”

“Miss Grant has been charged with tax evasion. An anonymous tip came in to check her records. She and CatCo owe twelve million dollars in unpaid corporation taxes. She’s been funnelling money into her own personal account,” stated the officer and he handcuffed Miss Grant.

“But! I was her PA for the past year, I even sat down and ran through her books with her accountant. I know that’s not true! She’s being framed!”

“Keira,” Cat stated calmly. “Calm down, this’ll all blow over I’m sure. But in the meantime find out why this has happened. It’s probably that old Aussie ball sack Murdoch trying to get rid of me again.”

“But…”

“Go! Scoot! Now officers, if you don’t mind, the quicker this is over with the better.”

And with that Cat Grant was led out in cuffs back through the elevator she had come up only minutes before. The entire office was silent, until concerned murmurs began ringing around; should they be looking for a new job? Were they still to go about their normal business? Kara huffed and pulled out her phone. It only rang for ten seconds before the person on the other side picked up.

 _“Kara, hey! Thanks again for getting me this slick new job! There’s so much tech here, I’m like a kid in a candy store!”_ Winn greeted her from the DEO.

“I need your help. Miss Grant is getting framed,” Kara stated, fully focused on clearing her boss’s name.

“I need you to hack into her accountant’s laptop and look for anything suspicious. I think he’s behind it.”

“Hmm okay, I’ll have a look and let you know if i find anything.”

“Thanks Winn, you’re the best!” Kara thanked him before hanging up.

As she waited for Winn’s call she went out in her suit and helped people where she could.It was surprisingly quiet in the city considering she’d had such a crazy morning. Perching on a rooftop, Kara sat and watched the sun begin to set. She’d never quite get used to the sight of Earth’s yellow sun compared to Krypton’s red star. Even if the yellow sun was the reason for her powers.

Kara was lost deep in memories of her home when Winn finally returned her call. It turned out that Cat’s accountant was up to no good and had been messing with CatCo’s taxes and very much intended to frame the woman. But the real mastermind behind it all? Well Cat had been right, it was none other than Rupert Murdoch who’d planned her downfall, hoping her arrest would mean he could swoop in and have total control over the country’s media.

Kara flew faster to the police staton than she ever had before. Ducking into an alley and changing back into her Kara Danvers attire, she strolled straight in to the precinct and smacked the USB onto the main desk harder than she probably intended. The same dark haired officer who arrested Cat was startled by the sound and glanced up from her desk to glare at Kara.

“Can I help you?” she asked, slight annoyance in her voice.

“More like I’m here to help you Detective uh…” Kara glanced at the officer’s name tag. “Detective Sawyer! Cat Grant is innocent and this will prove it.”

It took a lot of convincing, but eventually Detective Sawyer looked at what information Winn had gathered on the USB against Cat’s accountant. At first Maggie just tried to dismiss Kara as a crazy Cat Grant fangirl but after looking at the evidence she softened her attitude towards the blonde.

“She didn’t do it,” Maggie announced stunned as Kara fist pumped the air. “Okay Kara I believe you. You did good, and hey sorry. It’s just we’ve had a few people come down here trying to protest Cat’s innocence but they _really_ were just fangirls.”

“Ah yeah I know what they can be like, I used to have to get rid of them for Miss Grant. They’d come up the elevator to her office with flowers and chocolate to profess their love for her. It really was weird,” Kara laughed.

“I mean can’t say I blame them. The woman is drop dead gorgeous. Oh of course you’ll know all about that seeing how you’re her girlfriend.”

“W-What?!” Kara spluttered, nearly choking on air. “Me? And Miss Grant? I-I”m not into her like that…I mean sure she’s pretty but- I don’t like girls. Well I do, but not just girls, guys too, and Miss Grant is my boss and it’s unprofessional-”

Maggie snorted and placed a reassuring hand on the flailing girl’s arm.

“Relax Kara. I was joking.”

“Oh right…haha joking,” Kara giggled nervously and Maggie rolled her eyes.

“Well c’mon then, let’s get your boss out of jail before she files a lawsuit against the NCPD.”

The next day Kara sighed in relief as she arrived back into CATCO to see Miss Grant back in her rightful place in her office. Barking orders at Eve Teschmacher and typing away furiously on her laptop. Okay maybe Maggie did have a point, maybe Kara did have a tiny little crush on her boss. But not enough to ruin their friendship? Was it it a friendship?

“Kiera! Don’t just stand there come in here!” Cat commanded. Behind her in the background the news had already moved on from Cat’s arrest and release to news of the Venture Spaceship.

“Yes Miss Grant?” Kara asked as she sat down opposite her boss who was watching the broadcast, not even sparing a glance at the blonde.

“They offered me a seat on the Venture but I turned them down. What could I possibly have in common with a bunch of rich people in a rocket ship seeking existential answers to their meaningless lives? Speaking of which, your job.”

“Oh! So yeah the quiz I took said marketing? Solid salary, good work/life balance. What do you think?” Kara beamed at the other woman.

Cat didn’t share her enthusiasm.

“I think that is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard.”

“Oh okay,” Kara sulked.

“You can’t internet search a calling Keira! A calling is something that is within you. Do you think that Supergirl is a hero because she can fly? No! She’s a hero because she has a need. To help people to protect the planet,” Cat ranted at her before softening. “Look inward and figure out what Kara Danvers needs to do with her life.”

Kara nodded, not missing the fact that her boss had called her by her proper name for once.

“I’m granting you two more days, as in 48 hours, and whatever you do, don’t come back with the results of a Rorschach test.”

“Of course Cat! I won’t let you down!” Kara beamed, jumping to her feet with renewed purpose. 

“And Kara…thank you. For what you did," the older woman whispered before glaring down at the salad that Eve had made for her. "MISS TESCHMACHER!"

 

* * *

 

_“Wow sirs you were right! That Cat Grant is fierce! You said Kara was her assistant for a year?”_

**“Yes Clarence. And if it weren’t for Kara, Cat Grant would be incarcerated for a crime she did not commit. And many other things. She convinced the woman to also get out and find her own calling. Now Cat Grant is the press secretary of the United States of America.”**

_“So what happened to the spaceship launch everyone was talking about? Did something happen?”_

**“The Venture nearly crashed much like the plane from before. Someone had tampered with the engines, intending to kill off an important passenger on board. Luckily for her, she didn’t board the ship and Supergirl stopped it.”**

_“Oh. Who was the passenger? Is she important in me knowing more about Kara?”_

**“She’s possibly the most important part in all of Kara Zor-El’s life. Her name is Lena Luthor.”**


	2. Clark

 

9.17am October 12th 2016 – Luthor Corp head offices, National City

Kara followed behind her cousin as they walked into the main lobby of Luthor Corp, and to say Kara was excited was an understatement. For the first time in her life, she was working with Clark! Fighting crime together as a superhero duo; it was like all her dreams were coming true.

The Venture launch had been a near disaster. One of the engines had failed on takeoff, causing the ship to fall back down towards the Earth. It was much like the plane scenario from just over a year before, however this time the casualty risk had been far greater due to the altitude of the Venture. Kara had never been so relieved to see Clark show up when he did; the weight of the ship was too much for just one Super. Kara had felt bad though, she’d had to cancel on her and James’ date for the millionth time that year. She was beginning to feel like the universe was telling her something. Ugh. She’d have to worry about that all later.

And Clark had decided to stick around in National City for a bit longer much to Kara’s delight. They were now working together to find out what, or rather who had intended the engine to explode. Both of them together, side by side? For Kara it just felt right. This is what hers and Clark’s parents would have envisioned when they sent them both off in those pods! They wouldn’t, however, have envisioned Cat Grant flirting relentlessly with Clark saying he looked all ‘ _Midwestern dashing_ ’ in front of the entire CatCo office.

She really did not want to think about her baby cousin and boss getting it on. Ever. Even if it was an imaginary fantasy made up in Miss Grant’s head...just _blergh_. And then James had try to talk about to her about where they stood, and it had really felt very awkward and Kara wanted to be anywhere else than there. This really wasn’t fair on James. She’d need to talk to him about it all when she got a chance.

Luckily her sister had come to her rescue. Alex had contacted them not long after, saving Kara from further disgust at Miss Grant pining over her baby cousin; to inform them that Luthor Corp had partially built the Venture. Not only that, but there a name missing off of the list of passengers that had checked in on board... _Lena Luthor_.

Her cousin’s arch nemesis had a younger sister, which was news to Kara. She felt bad for thinking it but the first image that popped into her head was basically a bald female version of Lex. She’d asked Clark on their flight over to Luthor Corp about whether he’d actually met the woman during his friendship with Lex.

“I did once. She kept very much to herself, but Lex would talk about her as if she was an actual angel sent down from heaven,” Clark explained. “The bond they shared, it wouldn’t surprise me if she was on his side still. Be careful Kara...she’s a Luthor after all.”

That was how they ended up in the waiting room of Lena’s office. Both squished onto a tiny sofa next to a desk where Miss Luthor’s assistant was typing away on her computer, occasionally glancing up and looking at them both suspiciously. Kara sat and fidgeted with her hands; she didn’t like sitting still for too long and she was nervous about meeting the CEO. Clark on the other hand was completely relaxed; ever the composed journalist. Kara was beginning to see why he’d succeeded so well in his career as he spoke to the assistant.

“Excuse me? Will Miss Luthor be much longer?” he asked, flashing her grin which instantly softened the assistant’s hard exterior.

“Not much longer Mr Kent, her meeting should have finished five minutes ago,” she replied sweetly. “Would you and your apprentice like a drink while you’re waiting?”

“Oh gosh, no don’t worry. We wouldn’t want to distract you from your work.”

Kara internally groaned at her cousin’s over the top charm he was turning on. She was about to tease the man for it when she was distracted by the sound of heels clicking against the laminated floor towards them. She saw Clark’s aura turn from all smiles and sunshine to a neutral one. Yeah, he really was the Man of Steel with that stare. Following his line of sight, Kara turned her head round to face Lena Luthor and was instantly floored by what she saw.

The CEO was wearing a smart black skirt and blazer that clung to her in all the right places and a low cut white blouse that Kara tried really hard not to stare at. She had long black hair that was neatly straightened and what stunned Kara the most was her piercing eyes, greener than any kryptonite she’d seen before. Oh wow...Lena Luthor was beautiful. As if he’d sensed Kara’s flustered state, Clark whispered low enough so that the woman approaching them didn’t hear.

“Focus Kara...remember why we’re here.”

The blonde gulped and tried to snap herself out of her Luthor induced trance as they stood up to greet the woman. In her _Louboutin_ heels the CEO was still just slightly shorter than Kara, but it didn’t stop the Kryptonian from immediately feeling smaller under the her gaze. Kara could tell Lena was one of those people that instantly commanded an air of authority around her.

“Mr Kent,” Lena greeted, motioning for him to follow her into her office and not once sparing a glance at Kara. “Nice to see you again, I take it you’re here to ask about the Venture?”

“I am,” Clark replied as they stepped into the grand white office. Miss Luthor plopped her thousand dollar _Burberry_ bag on a desk that was twice as big as Kara’s kitchen table before she looked up at the reporter.

“There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn't aboard the Venture yesterday,” she droned as if she was reading off a PR script.

“Well that’s why we’re here,” Clark smiled innocently, never removing his hands from his pockets.

“There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I'm holding tomorrow. I'm renaming my family's company, and I had to cancel,” Lena stated as she sat down.

“Ah lucky,” Clark responded, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice missed by the CEO.

“Lucky is _Superman_ saving the day,” Lena pointed out.

“A-And Supergirl was there too!” Kara piped up.

Lena looked at the blonde with her piercing green eyes for the first time and raised an eyebrow in question. Kara heard the CEO’s heartbeat and her breathing increase ever so slightly, yet her face was stoic and gave away no emotion.

“And who are you exactly?”

“Um I'm Kara Danvers. I'm not with the Daily Planet; I'm with CatCo magazine...sort of,” Kara rambled, readjusting her glasses.

“It's a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism. More like ‘ _high-waisted jeans, yes or no_?’” Lena teased as she grinned at the blonde, making Kara even more flustered.

“I-I’m just tagging along today.”

“Right,” Lena deadpanned, turning away from Kara and focusing back on Clark. “Can we just speed this interview along? Just ask me what you want to ask, Mr Kent.”

And then Clark had launched into full of journalist mode, interrogating the CEO, hoping to see if her alibis held up. Kara was impressed when Lena held her nerve under Clark’s intense gaze, and also became more sympathetic towards the woman as she described how she was trying to make a name for herself outside her brother’s legacy. She was trying to right his wrongs...and Kara sort of believed her. Especially when Lena glanced over at the blonde with those big doe eyes...

_‘Focus Kara!_ ’ She scolded herself mentally.

Lena stood up and turned her back on the two Supers as she walked over to a nearby cabinet to pull out something. As she did this, Kara and Clark took the chance to scan the room with their x-ray vision. They stopped when the CEO twirled back round to reveal a memory stick in her hand.

“This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. I hope it helps you in your investigation.”

“Thank you,” Clark said as he took the drive from her and handed it to Kara who put it in her bag.

“Give me a chance, Mr Kent,” Lena pleaded, letting her guard down ever so slightly for Kara to see the human behind the stern CEO mask. “I'm here for a fresh start, let me have one.”

“Good day Miss Luthor,” Clark replied unfazed by Lena’s show of emotion as he turned to leave.

“Good day Mr Kent... _Miss Danvers_ ,” Lena replied, giving Kara a wink as the door closed behind them.

Kara didn’t think it was possible for a Super, but she was blushing like mad, and she was pretty sure Miss Luthor’s secretary was trying not to giggle at the way she left the office gaping like a fish. Clark just huffed and practically dragged his cousin out the building.

“I didn't see anything when I X-ray-visioned the room,” the journalist said once they were finally outside.

“Yeah...me neither. I know I'm not a reporter or anything, but I kinda believed her. About the Venture I mean.”

“That’s because you turned into a puddle of mush when she looked at you Kara. Since when does a pretty girl affect you? Something you want to tell me?”

“What? Pffft no! I was not a puddle of...okay maybe I was a little,” Kara admitted as Clark scoffed. “She winked at me Clark! But getting back on track I really do think she was being sincere about making a name for herself.”

“I've learned through hard experience not to believe anything a Luthor says,” Clark sighed.

Then his phone went off in his pocket. Kara noticed how her cousin’s face lit up once he saw who it was on screen. Turned out Lois was calling to check up on him. Kara listened in as the two shared cute exchanges and soppy words, which to others might seem a bit too much. But Kara didn’t think so. To her the pair were absolutely adorable together; Kara had seen it firsthand many times when they’d come to her birthday parties in Midvale, and times when Eliza had let her stay with them in Metropolis for weekends away.

“Yeah I’m with Kara, and yes I’m being careful,” Clark reassured Lois, causing Kara to giggle. “I miss you too...love you, bye.”

“I love that she still worries about you,” Kara said as Clark hung up.

“Yeah, me too,” Clark agreed with a big dopey grin on his face.

“How do you do it all Clark? You're an amazing reporter, a great boyfriend.” Kara paused and looked around to make sure no-one was eavesdropping before continuing. “And Superman, but I mean, I love being Supergirl. That part of my life is clear. But the rest of it...”

“You mean Jimmy?” Clark interrupted.

“How’d you know that?”

“Its super telepathy, it’s a power you’ll get someday.”

“Really?”

“No,” Clark laughed and Kara pouted. “Jimmy and I are friends, we talk.”

“For so long, I kept my head down and moved forward. And life was simple,” Kara started. “And now I have all these options. And James is an amazing guy, really, but I just don’t know if I can see us as anything more than friends? It’s like every time we try to do something as a couple it’s as if the Universe is trying to stop us! And now Cat’s offering me any job I want and I'm...I'm stuck!”

“I've been where you are. You know, trying to figure out how to be Clark and Superman.” He placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder to comfort her.

“Well you make it look so easy!” Kara whined.

“Well, it wasn't...it's still not. Lois and I have been arguing more lately. She thinks I’m spending too much time being Superman and not enough focusing on her.”

“It sounds like she wants to settle down.”

“Settle down?” Clark asked confused and Kara nearly smacked him for being so oblivious.

“You know...get married? Have kids?”

“Oh!”

“Clark, please tell me you’ve at least thought about it? You guys have been together for what...thirteen years now?

“Fourteen actually,” Clark corrected. “And of course I’ve thought about it. I’m just worried Superman would get in the way of being a good father.”

“I know you, you’d never let that happen. You should really just not worry about it and just do it!”

“You’re right. I’ll figure it out, thanks Kara,” he engulfed her in a bear hug. “And hey, trust yourself. If things are right with James you’ll know it.”

_“I love you Kal,_ ” Kara spoke in Kryptonian, wrapped up in Clark’s arms.

_“I love you too,”_ he replied back, still not quite getting the pronunciation correct. Even after all these years of Kara trying to teach him their native language he still struggled slightly.

They pulled back from their embrace and Clark decided to have a bit of fun with the blonde.

“Now, since when did you like girls as well as guys?” he smirked and Kara groaned.

“Uh look, on Krypton sexuality wasn’t a big deal! And Lena Luthor is stunning okay? It’s not my fault she wore such a low cut top, I couldn’t help myself...”

“You’re like a horny teenager at times I swear.”

“Technically,” Kara began lecturing. “At my age I’d be classed as a teenager still on Krypton.”

The family banter continued for a couple of minutes in the middle of the street, before the pair were interrupted by the sound of some cop cars speeding past them, sirens flaring. The two Supers grinned at each other, before dashing off into a nearby alley laughing together along their way.

 

* * *

 

 

_“So that was Superman? The other hero of Earth? They are very close, you can see the bond between him and Kara.”_

_**“That’s right, they’re all that’s left of their families.”** _

_“Did they find out who was behind the attack? Was it Lena?”_

**_“No, it turned out her brother sent out a hit on his own sister. Despicable really. Superman and Supergirl stopped him though. And would continue to work together for a few more days before he returned to Metropolis.”_ **

_“Did Clark propose to Lois? Did he take Kara’s advice?”_

**_“He did, not long after he got back. And a few years later he and Lois got married in a small church in Smallville surrounded by Kara, their families and friends. The city of Metropolis saw the best results of a happy Superman. Crime fell drastically, so much so that Clark managed to find himself a perfect work/life balance. And if Kara hadn’t been there to give him the push, that would have never happened.”_ **

_“And just a few more questions before we move on sirs?”_

**_“Ask away Clarence.”_ **

_“Did Kara decide what job she wanted? And how does Lena Luthor fit into all this? Do the two fall in love? Kara seemed to be rather interested in her, more so than that James fellow.”_

  
**_“After much thinking, she settled on becoming a reporter like Clark. And over the next few years she would become one of the most credible journalists on Earth. Equally revered as Clark. But now, we’re getting ahead of ourselves. Kara's relationship with Lena is complicated...it still is. But hopefully by the end of this night Clarence, we'll have saved a soul and helped love bloom. And you can only do that by understanding everything about Kara Danvers. Now watch.”_ **

_“Yes of course.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a bit of a slowborn I reckon! Hope you all enjoyed :)


	3. James & Lena

 7.05pm February 13th 2017, The Dive Bar, outskirts of National City

 _‘The trial of Lillian Luthor continued today. Luthor, the suspected head of the anti-alien terrorist organization, Cadmus, has been charged with a host of crimes, including the use of a bio-weapon in an attempted extermination of all aliens in National City.’_  
  
The drone of the NC News broadcaster echoed around the busy dive bar, where aliens and humans alike were relaxing and drinking. Kara sat at the bar nursing a club soda watching the broadcast, her brow furrowed.  

It had been three months since they’d foiled the Medusa plot and taken Lillian Luthor down, and things had been relatively quiet on the CADMUS front since. Public opinion swayed in favour of alien amnesty since President Marsdin has signed the decree guaranteeing alien refugees the same rights as US citizens, and the public horror at CADMUS’ attempt to commit genocide by poisoning said refugees had also helped. Hate crime against aliens had also fallen. With their leader in custody and facing a lengthy prison sentence, CADMUS had fallen off the radar. So why did Kara still feel uneasy?

“I hope once she's convicted, they put her out on the town square for public shaming. On Daxam, it really seemed to cut back on recidivism,” Mon-El commented as he leaned on the other side of the bar next to Kara. 

The gut instinct Kara had with James about her feelings towards him had proven to be right. They were much better off as friends. But no sooner had that ended and then another handsome looking guy had waltzed into her life and confused all her feelings up again. Mon-El from Daxam. A Daxamite! Her parents would have had a heart attack had they known. But he was proving to be much better than the stereotypes from his planet. Well sort of. Plus he was the first real person to fully understand what she’d been through losing an entire planet. Clark didn’t really count. Sure he had powers but take them away and he was practically human. He’d grown up on Earth never knowing what Krypton was like. Kara however, she remembered what it was like to have her family and culture ripped from her. And so did Mon-El. 

He’d kissed her when he’d been sick in the DEO med bay with the first trial run of CADMUS’ poison gas. And it had been nice, really nice. But Kara had got that same feeling as she had with James, something wasn’t quite there but she’d tried pushing that to the back of her mind. But of course he’d noticed her mood. The Daxamite had come to her apartment afterwards to tell her that he remembered the kiss and that he wasn’t there to change her mind and that he knew that she did not feel the same way about him. Kara felt awful. All these brilliant guys were throwing themselves at her, yet she just didn’t know what she wanted. She’d kept up her friendship with Mon-El though, even if it was still in the stages of them awkwardly trying to avoid each other. 

“Uh, well that kind of punishment actually went away a long time ago,” She replied taking a sip of her drink. 

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Mon-El sighed, flashing a grin her way. “I haven't, uh...haven't seen you in a while?” 

“I’ve been busy,” Kara lied. She hadn’t been busy. “Just chasing bad guys ha! H-How are you? How’s Eve?” 

Mon-El had started dating Eve Teschmacher only about a month or so ago, and Kara didn’t think she’d seen the young woman look so excited before. And Kara was happy for them, really she was. It made it easier for her to get over the stupid attraction her body had towards him.   

“Oh, great. Great, we are...we're great. Eve is great. Things are great!”  
  
Hmm. It sounded like he wasn’t entirely that thrilled with his new relationship. Maybe he was still harboring feelings towards her? Oh Kara really wanted out of this awkward conversation. Luckily the ‘ _Super gang’_ saved the day. James, Winn and J’onn all walked in the bar ready for their usual Monday night get together.   

“More drinks for you guys?” Mon-El asked, throwing her a lifeline. 

“Yeah, please, I would...we would love...um, yup!” the blonde rambled as she gathered her stuff up off the bar to join the table her friends were on. 

“A round is on its way!” he hollered behind her as she practically sprinted out her chair to the gang. 

She greeted them all with a hug and smile and they all settled down waiting on Alex and their round of drinks. After much speculation amongst James and Winn as to what Alex’s new boyfriend would be like - Kara had to stifle back a laugh because they clearly had _no idea_ -  the agent arrived in tow with Detective Sawyer.  

Yes the same Detective who Kara had met when she was trying to free Cat Grant from jail. When Alex had introduced them again unknowingly, her sister was baffled to find out they already knew each other. And Kara had been amazed to find out that Maggie knew she was Supergirl. The Latina had told her not to worry about her secret and then started jokingly ripping into the blonde’s ‘poorly thought out disguise.’ That aside, she liked Maggie. The woman had helped her sister out in so many ways and for that Kara would forever be grateful. And she saw the way they acted round each other; it was like Clark and Lois did. And Kara knew it was still early days but something told her that Alex had found the one. 

Maggie and Alex joined them at their table. Everyone was congratulating her sister when Mon-El came over with their round of drinks. Watching him as he placed her club soda on the wooden table top, Kara sighed and got lost in her thoughts. When she looked at him, she didn’t feel like he was the one. She didn’t get a rush of joy or the nervous butterflies in her stomach. It wasn’t like she’d been hit by lightning every time his brown eyes bore into hers.  If Kara was being completely honest the only person so far that had made her feel that way was Lena Luthor. But she played that down to the fact that Lena was quite possibly the most beautiful being on the planet, if not universe, and that she’d have that effect on anyone who laid eyes on her...so she didn’t really count. At least that’s what Kara told herself when she’d meet the CEO for their lunch catch ups or interviews and tried her best not to get lost in the other woman’s eyes. 

Since their first meeting the two of them had struck up an unlikely friendship. Lena had seemed delighted when Kara strolled through L Corp’s doors to conduct her first interview with the CEO as an official CatCo reporter. And then interviews had turned into lunch breaks cause Kara noticed how often Lena forgot to eat, and then lunch breaks in the office had moved to the little French cafe round the corner from L Corp and so on. And then Medusa and Cadmus happened, and Kara’s heart had nearly broke in two when Lena stood up side by side with Lillian, seemingly declaring herself as part of the organization. But of course, Lena had been playing her mother. The sly genius that she was, ended up saving the day and thousands of refugee lives. From then on, Kara knew she’d never doubt Lena’s loyalties ever again. 

So of course, she naturally snapped back at James when he criticized Lena testifying against her mother. The news report on the TV had moved its focus towards Kara’s best friend, and of course the blonde couldn’t help but ache for Lena. How brave was she to stand up against her own family, again and again? 

“Well the Luthors never shied away from doing awful things,” James mumbled from beside Kara, who in turn felt her blood boil at his statement. 

“Yeah but she’s not like them,” Kara replies through gritted teeth. “She knows Lillian is evil, she’s doing the right thing, even though she still loves her mother. What she did was brave.”

“If you say so.”  

“I should go see her; she could probably use a friend.” 

“Using her friends, that's exactly what I'm worried about.”

Kara could practically feel the photographer’s eyes roll next to her. It was no secret that James didn’t like or trust Lena, due to the grudge he had against Lex. But passing that grudge onto Lena who’d done nothing but help? That pissed Kara off. She had been about to speak up, when a stray pool ball had flown at their both heads. A sheepish Winn hollering an apology across from across the bar, where he was clearly losing a match against Maggie. 

Luckily for James, Winn’s terribly aimed shot had broken the tension between them and calmed Kara down…to an extent. She had been just about ready to rip his head off in defending the CEO, but it wasn’t just James’ distrust of Lena that had the hero so riled up. Finding out that her best friend was the masked vigilante Guardian had been upsetting. Finding out that Winn was in on it and that Alex knew had been a kick in the teeth! They were being so reckless and why couldn’t they see it? It wasn’t like she didn’t understand James’ need to help people; as National City’s resident hero she got that. Of course it was why she had become Supergirl in the first place. However, James wasn’t indestructible. He could bleed and break bones and half an hour under a sun lamp in the DEO would not fix him straight away. Why couldn’t he see that he was throwing himself into serious danger? And Winn too! No matter how hard he worked in the gym or in hand to hand combat training, the fact remained that James was human. And Kara _knew_ how fragile humans really were. 

James getting hurt was bound to happen… and it did. The photographer had stupidly taken on Metallo one on one, and ended up taking a hit from the henchman’s Kryptonite laser beam. Oh and not to mention Lena had then been kidnapped by Cadmus as a result. And people around Kara were still blaming the CEO, and of course that video didn’t help either. But Kara knew her friend was innocent. She just needed Winn to find something, _anything_.

“Winn? If you watch that video, I know you'll find something,” she begged. She was back  in the DEO not long after James had been patched up in the medical bay. 

“It’s clean Kara-” Winn replied apologetically before being cut off by the angry superhero. 

“Then find something to prove her innocent!” 

“Everything we've seen so far says the exact opposite,” James said as he hobbled over, shirtless except for the huge bandage wrapped around his middle. 

“Well, she's my friend. And I believe in her,” Kara stated, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

 “I'm your friend.”

 “Which is why I don’t understand why it’s so hard for you to believe me?”

 “People don't remember this, Kara, but Clark and Lex Luthor used to be best friends...for years.And Clark believed in Lex for the longest time. No matter what people said, no matter what kind of proof he saw with his own eyes. But Clark was wrong.” 

“Lena isn’t Lex,” Kara huffed for what felt like the millionth time. 

“But they grew up in the same house, Kara!” James yelled back in frustration. “I don't understand why you keep defending her. You have so much faith in her, but none in me, as Guardian!”

“That’s entirely different! I’m trying to protect you!” 

“I don’t need your protection.” 

“Clearly you do!” Kara spat, motioning to the bandage around James’ middle.  

“I need your trust...you have mine Kara. Why don’t I have yours?” 

Kara didn’t respond. Instead she scoffed and sped out of the DEO office leaving James and Winn alone in a room full of agents who acted like that hadn’t just overheard the entire argument. Kara knew she should have gone to CatCo to Snapper’s 9am meeting, but she was so angry she instead went straight to the nearest filing cabinet in the DEO archives and began punching it into a mangled mess of metal. 

 

* * *

 

_"Wow Kara sure has a temper on her. Can’t say I blame her, I’d be angry too!”_

**_“Exactly. But as you’ll see she comes to accept James’ role as Guardian. He was, after all, inspired by Supergirl.”_ ** ****

_“Did they make up? Was Lena saved and proven innocent?”_

**_"She was proven innocent after Winn Schott found evidence that the security video was tampered with. Kara rescued Lena from a secret Cadmus base which exploded from Metallo’s unstable Kryptonite chest. It killed him, but Lillian and Hank Henshaw escaped.”_ ** **** _“_

_Good riddance to him. And Kara and James?”_

**_"Just watch.”_**   

 

* * *

 

_ 2.25pm February 15th 2017 – CatCo Worldwide Media offices, National City  _

_‘More on today’s top story. Lena Luthor, CEO of L Corp and sister of Lex Luthor, has been released from custody. Miss Luthor was originally charged for aiding her mother’s escape from jail, but since then new evidence has been found by police to prove her innocence...’_

Kara stood watching the news report grinning from ear to ear. When everyone else around her had told her to give up, she’d stuck to her belief in her friend and found a way to prove Lena’s innocence. And Lena had obviously appreciated it as now her desk at work was overflowing with flowers, and it really was _overflowing._

The Superhero had been left speechless as multiple delivery men came into the office with bundles of roses, lilies and sunflowers all for her. Of course whispers and rumors had gone round among the CatCo staff. Kara had tried to pass it off to her colleagues as just a lovely gesture _between friends,_ but unfortunately they all loved to gossip and soon the rumor had begun that Lena and Kara had a secret thing going on.

Snapper hadn’t been too pleased by the jungle on her desk and had grumbled at the sight of it when he arrived into the office. Of course Kara couldn’t pass up the opportunity to gloat in his face at Lena’s innocence. Snapper had insisted on running the story yesterday that the CEO was 100% guilty. 

“I'm not one to usually gloat or say, ‘I told you so’ but it doesn't seem like I was the one with confirmation bias.” 

“Yesterday she was guilty. Today she's not. It's not confirmation bias, Danvers, it's just the news game,” Snapper grunted in annoyance. “And since you've got enough time on your hands to stand around and look up at that TV, how about you get out there and get an exclusive on your girlfriend? This time, try to spell ‘exclusive’ right.” 

“She’s not my girlfriend-” 

“I don’t care Danvers, just go!” 

Kara huffed and shuffled out of Snapper’s office back towards her desk where James was waiting. He was trying not to smirk at what he’d just witnessed. 

“Hey,” Kara greeted neutrally as she leaned down to gather her stuff up to leave. They still hadn’t resolved the fight they’d had earlier about James and his Guardian alter ego, or their disagreement over Lena.  

“Any...um, any word on Lillian Luthor?” James asked awkwardly. 

“A satellite feed from the mountain showed a helicopter before the explosion.” 

“But no sign of her afterwards?”

 “Lillian and Henshaw got away,” Kara replied shaking her head.

 James was silent for a few seconds as he picked up one of the roses from the blonde’s desk and admired it; twirling it in his hand. He smiled to himself, hinting that he was thinking about something. Kara raised an eyebrow in question.

“You were right, about Lena Luthor.  I was wrong and I'm sorry,” he apologised. 

“You were just trying to protect me.”

 “Yeah, just like you're always trying to protect me.”

 “Can we just stop trying to protect each other and go back to being friends? Because I really miss being friends,” Kara asked.

 “Me, too,” James chuckled and opened his arms to give her a hug. “We haven't had a game night in a while?” 

“A game night sounds great. Wanna get everyone round mine tonight? Say 7ish?” Kara said, pulling away from the embrace. 

“Sounds awesome and uh hey, you should invite Lena seeing how you two are... _close_.” 

“What? Oh...no it’s not like that!” Kara blushed, covering her face. “Me and Lena are friends! That’s just a silly rumour going round the office!” 

“Okay, you sure about that? All these flowers must have cost her a bomb...” James teased. 

“J-Just a lovely thank you gesture between buddies!” 

“And no other reason why your eyes just light up when she’s in the room?”  

“N-Nope! Nope!” Kara lied hoping James would stop his inquisition.

 “Uh-huh,” he said dropping it, but not looking convinced at all. He handed Kara her bag. “You better get going to interview your _buddy_ before Snapper has a meltdown.” 

“Yeah I should get going....see you at 7?” “

Of course. And bring Lena!”  

 

 _2.53pm February 15th 2017 - L Corp offices, National City_  

Kara flew over to L Corp after her talk with James, ready to see Lena for the interview. She’d stopped off at Starbucks and picked up some coffee and pastries for them to share as a mid afternoon snack. She hadn’t called ahead since Lena had told her she could come at any time up to her office, but Kara hoped the CEO was free. Strolling out the elevator towards Lena’s office, the journalist gave Jess a massive grin as she greeted the assistant she’d gotten to know pretty well in the past few months. 

“Hey Jess! Here’s your usual caramel latte! Is Lena free?” The blonde asked as she placed the coffee on Jess’ desk, balancing the other two cups in her left hand. 

“Kara you are my absolute fave. And yeah of course, go on ahead.” 

Kara knocked on the door, before pushing the handle and walking in to the huge office. Lena was sat at her desk when she looked up and saw the reporter walking in with the hot drinks and pastries. The CEO’s face lit up as Kara walked over to her, and the reporter tried hard not to stare at Lena’s outfit of choice; a tight black dress showing off all of Lena’s assets. 

“Kara, it’s good to see you,” she said softly. 

“Hey, I brought snacks cause I know you probably forgot to eat lunch.” 

“Oh you didn’t have to,” Lena said, standing up to grab her coffee out of Kara’s hand before leading her over to the leather sofa nearby. “How can I help you?” 

“I’m here officially on behalf of Snapper but I also came to give you this,” Kara explained, pulling out the draft issue of the next CatCo magazine.

Kara had written the article that shone a light on how Lena had been framed by Cadmus, and how the Luthor had stopped the Medusa virus a few months back.  Lena took it out of her hands and gave it a quick read whilst Kara devoured her pastry; she did have a Kryptonian appetite to sustain after all! The CEO placed the magazine back down when she was finished and looked at Kara lovingly. 

“It’s a good article, you flatter me Kara.” 

“I only wrote the truth. I'm learning to keep digging even when all the evidence points one way. There's always another side even when it's hard to find,” she rambled off as Lena listened intently, smiling at the reporter.

Kara paused before letting out a small laugh, “So, my office is overflowing with flowers?” 

“Really?” Lena faked surprise before they both broke out giggling; Kara restraining herself from staring at her friend’s chest as it rose up and down from the laughter. 

“Y-You didn’t have to do that,” she rasped as the laughter died down. 

“Yeah I did, Supergirl told me that it was you who sent her...I don't know how to thank you,” Lena replied grabbing Kara’s hand, who in turn began squirming in her seat. 

Oh Rao was it getting hot in here or was it just Kara’s imagination? And had Lena moved closer to her on the sofa? And why was she looking at the reporter that way? Kara cleared her throat and she was trying to stop herself from getting any more flustered when the CEO’s thumb began lightly stroking Kara’s hand.  

“Well that’s what friends are for,” Kara croaked. She noticed Lena’s face fell for a split second after she spoke. 

“I've never had friends like you before. Come to think of it, I've never had family like you. No one has ever stood up for me like that.”  
  
“Well, now you have someone that will stand up for you, always,” the blonde replied, meaning every word. 

“Well, Supergirl may have saved me but, Kara Danvers, _you are my hero_.”  

Kara chuckled at Lena’s playful tone and squeezed the woman’s hand in return. She stood up to leave but not before Lena pulled her into her arms for a hug. The superhero tried not to turn red as she felt the CEO’s body pressed flush against hers; the scent of Lena’s perfume invading her senses. Oh wow, maybe she liked Lena Luthor a lot more than she originally thought? Had James and everyone else in CatCo been onto something? She was so screwed. After a few more seconds in the embrace, which had become more like a cuddle, Kara reluctantly let go and pulled away sheepishly. She started playing with the hem of her cardigan before she spoke again. 

“Um, I’m having some friends round later...we do this thing called Games Night...where we, you know, play games, eat food, drink wine yadda yadda. And well, I was sort of wondering if you’d like to join?” 

“I’d love to Kara,” Lena replied. “What time shall I come round?” 

“Well it starts at 7 but I’ll be in my apartment a bit before then, so whenever really!” Kara said giddily as she practically bounced up and down on the spot in excitement 

“Sounds perfect, I’ll see you then?” Lena said as she walked the reporter over to the exit and held the door open for her. 

“Yeah see you then. Bye Lena.”  

“Goodbye Miss Danvers,” Lena whispered, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek before closing the door behind. 

Kara stood there frozen in shock, and was only broken out of it by Jess sniggering from behind her desk. Shaking her head, and trying not to turn any redder than she most likely was, Kara waved to the assistant before sprinting out of the building as fast as she could. 

 

* * *

 

 

_“I’m happy that Kara and James made up and settled their differences. Did James keep on being the Guardian ?”_

**_“He did, and he was crucial in saving many people during the Daxamite invasion.”_ ** ****

_“Wait what? Daxamite invasion?”_

**_“We’ll get to that point next. You’ll see.”_ ** ****

_“Does this have something to do with Mon-El?”_

**_“Yes, and the way he affects Kara and Lena’s relationship.”_ ** ****

_“You’re telling me those two don’t get together at Games Night? Are they that oblivious?”_

**_“Unfortunately yes, they have a long road ahead of them.”_ ** ****

_“So how does Mon-El fit into all this? Am I about to find out? Cause you know sirs the clock is ticking.”_

**_"Less of that snark, Clarence! Focus!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a long chapter. And hopefully this helps you all during this difficult time as a Supercorp shipper...seriously Lames? What are the CW smoking lol?


	4. Mon-El

_ 6.35pm February 15th 2017 – Apartment 4A, Hammersmith Tower , National City_

Kara was whizzing around her apartment, trying to get everything set up for Game Night as well as changing out of her Supergirl outfit which had been covered in covered in green slime. She’d been trying to stop a large bear looking alien with a cold from tearing up the dive bar, when the brute had actually sneezed on her.  

Turned out he’d been looking for M’gann at the bar, as he had been one of her regulars, and in his disoriented sick state got angry and confused when he realized she was no longer on Earth. Kara eventually calmed him down and pointed him in the direction of the nearest alien friendly hospital to get his cold sorted out, before she took off home in her suit that was now caked in the snotty goo. She had half an hour to clean up her apartment and herself before Lena and everyone would arrive, and she really didn’t want to greet them covered in slime. 

It took Kara about a minute to get a quick shower, dry her hair and get dressed. She’d settled on wearing her ‘Power to the Girls’ sweatshirt, black leggings, fluffy socks and finished off the look with her trademark glasses. Usually she wouldn’t wear them on Game Night, but with Lena coming she needed to make sure her identity was kept intact. Speeding out of her bedroom, she scooped up her Supergirl suit, flung it in the clothes washer and set it away, before grabbing some cups and snacks out the cupboard for everyone to share. Next Kara pulled out _Monopoly_ and _Cards Against Humanity;_ setting them down on the kitchen table top. 

She was just in the middle of adding Little Mix’s latest album to her party playlist on Spotify when there was a knock on the door. Her heart immediately fluttered in her chest at the prospect of Lena being here. It couldn’t be Alex, cause she would just let herself in with her spare key, and it couldn’t be Winn, James or J’onn cause they were carpooling with Alex and Maggie. Lowering her glasses she quickly used her X-ray vision to see if it was the CEO on the other side of the door.  

It wasn’t. 

“H-Hey Mon-El! You’re right on time, come in,” Kara said trying not to sound disappointed as she opened the door for the Daxamite. 

Mon-El grinned at her. He had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a plastic bag in his hand that was full of bottles of what Kara presumed was alcohol. 

“Hi Kara, big favor to ask…um, can I move back in here? Eve kicked me out.” 

“What? And of course you can,” Kara replied taking the bag of alcohol off him and shooing him into the apartment. “Leave your stuff in my room for now; I just tidied in here for everyone coming round and I don’t want it messy.” 

“Okay,” he replied, strolling into the other room out if sight. 

“I’ll get you a drink, what do you want?” 

“Beer please!” Mon-El hollered back. 

Kara placed the bottles of spirits on the kitchen top; they were a mixture of human and alien types, and stacked the beer bottles in fridge apart from one. She grabbed a cream soda can out at the same time and then used her freeze breath to chill the one beer left out for Mon-El. She walked into her room to give him the beer and nearly dropped it on the floor when she saw the mess he’d created. 

“Mon-El!” she seethed, looking at all of his clothes that had been tossed around and were lying in crumpled heaps on the carpet. 

“What?” he said obliviously, as he buttoned up a different shirt to one he had on before; checking himself out in Kara’s full length mirror whilst doing so. 

“I leave you alone for _a minute_ and you still manage to turn my bedroom into a bomb site!” 

“What are you talking about, I haven’t set off a bomb in here?” the Daxamite protested as he took the beer out of her hand, not getting the metaphor. 

“Ugh, never mind! Just…go back in there make punch for everyone,” Kara groaned, rubbing her temples in frustration. 

Unfazed by Kara’s outburst, Mon-El exited the bedroom whistling and walked over to the kitchen and began mixing up a cocktail recipe. His job at Dive bar meant he had actually become quite a good bartender, and so had taken up the role of Game Night’s official drinks mixer. Whilst Mon-El was busy with something that wasn’t pissing her off, Kara resumed editing her playlist. 

Making awesome party playlists should be classed as one of her superpowers, cause _Rao_ , she had really outdone herself this time! Britney, The Spice Girls, N’Sync, Lady GaGa,  Akon and her favorite Justin (Timberlake, not that pesky Bieber) were all on there. Oh and not forgetting Gwen Stefani of course, because _Sweet Escape_ was her and Alex’s jam! 

“Hey Mon-El?” she asked, walking back over to the kitchen after she was done with Spotify. “Why did Eve kick you out? Did you guys break up?” 

“Yeah. Um…well,” he began. “She said it was because I kind of kept talking about you…a lot.” 

“Oh.” Kara replied.  She really didn’t know what to say. 

“Don’t worry Kara; I know you don’t feel the same way. I’m trying to get over it.” 

“I’m sorry-” “Don’t be sorry, you can’t help what you feel. I just really hope we can get back to being friends soon.” 

“Me too…” Kara trailed off as they both settled in silence. She shook her head and threw her arms wide open. “Come here!” The Daxamite reveled in the chance of hugging the blonde, so he leaped over the counter, knocking over his beer, and threw his arms round her middle picking her up off the floor. Kara squealed in delight and began laughing uncontrollably as he spun her round. Due to the fun and excitement they were both having, Kara didn’t notice Alex letting herself in with Winn, James, J’onn _and Lena_ who stood in shock watching the scene unfold before them. 

“Um…we can just wait out here if you two need a moment?” Alex announced behalf of the gang. 

Kara went rigid in Mon-El’s arms and stopped giggling when she realized what the situation with the Daxamite looked like. Especially considering Lena was stood there too, face sullen and avoiding Kara’s gaze. In the background Britney Spears’ _Everytime_ was droning out through the speakers, making the scene appear more romantic than it actually was. Kara internally groaned that she’d forgotten to clear the queue of sad songs she’d planned on listening to earlier. To top it all off Mon-El still hadn’t let go of her.

“Mon…um Mike? Can you put me down now?” Kara asked, making sure to use Mon-El’s human name front of the CEO. 

“Hello everyone! Guess what, I live here now!” He boomed setting Kara down on her feet before he began handing out the rum punch he’d made. 

Kara, red faced and embarrassed, greeted everyone and took their coats as they entered the apartment. Alex grabbed her bicep and gave the reporter a knowing look as if to say ‘we’ll talk about this later’ before joining Maggie on the couch. Lena was last in behind the gang and the gloomy expression she wore from before was gone, but Kara could still see some sadness behind her green eyes. 

“Lena! H-Hey! I’m so happy you came,” the blonde beamed, still a bit flustered. “Can I take your jacket?” 

“Thank you Kara. Oh and I brought you this,” the CEO said, handing Kara a bottle of fancy looking wine in exchange for her leather jacket. “I wasn’t sure what kind you liked so I hope this is alright.” 

“Gosh Lena this is an expensive bottle,” Kara mused as she read the label. “You didn’t have to spend all this money on little old me. But thank you, we’ll have to share it.” 

Lena followed the reporter over to the kitchen counter, the latter of which pulled out two large wine glasses and a corkscrew and proceeded to open the bottle. Kara watched the scene around her as she pulled the cork out of the top with a ‘pop.’ Maggie and Alex were sat over by the TV watching a friendly soccer match between Liverpool FC and Manchester United; Maggie yelling at the screen in frustration as some Liverpool player called Salah missed a shot. James and Winn were in the middle of setting up a game of beer pong, with J’onn trying his best to explain to Mon-El how the game was played even though the Martian didn’t quite grasp the rules himself. 

Kara poured the red _amarone_ wine into Lena’s glass and her own before the two women clinked the silverware in a toast.  

“We’ll have to take it easy, it’s a strong wine,” Lena teased as she took a sip. Kara let out an awkward laugh.

Of course Lena had no idea that human alcohol had no effect on her Kryptonian psychology, or that she was an alien, but it didn’t stop the blonde from worrying that Lena was hinting at her knowing more than she let on. 

“Plus,” Lena continued, the slight hint of bitterness in her voice not going unnoticed by Kara. “I’m sure you don’t want to be too drunk later on if Mike’s here.” 

Now Kara was confused. Did Lena disapprove that Mon-El was now her roommate? Did she think Kara being drunk would make Mon-El trash the place? Was Lena concerned that a passed out Kara would lead to Mon-El throwing all his clothes around the apartment and holding parties with random strangers? I mean sure, he had his bad days, but he wasn’t that irresponsible was he? Or was Lena worried that Mon-El was not capable of looking after anyone other than himself? It wasn’t cause she thought the Daxamite and Kara were about to get it on earlier before they were interrupted? No… it couldn’t be that. 

“Wait. You think…?” Kara spluttered. “No, no, Mike…it’s…well it’s complicated-” 

“Just please be careful okay?” Lena interrupted, wrapping her hand over the blonde’s. “I’ve dated boys and girls like Mike before and they’re usually only after one thing…as long as you’re happy that’s what matters.”

“Well so far he’s made a mess of my room by leaving his underwear and socks all over. Oh and he spilt beer onto my carpet and he wouldn’t usually be my first choice but… YOU DATED GIRLS!?” The reporter blurted out. 

Woops. Kara hadn’t meant that to come out so aggressively. I mean, in her defense, Lena had caught her off guard. The reporter had been too busy describing why Mon-El was such a horrible choice as a roommate to notice what Lena had actually said. And then when it clicked that the CEO had said ‘boys _and girls_ ’ her mouth just spewed the words out. Horrified, she took a massive gulp of her wine and started to form some sort of apology. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to sound so brash.” 

“It’s alright; I know you didn’t mean it like that. You wouldn’t be the first to assume I’m straight,” Lena chuckled as she calmed the blonde down. “And of course your sister is gay so I know you’d never have an issue with it.” 

The two glanced over to Alex and Maggie who were still watching the match. Her sister looked thoroughly uninterested in the sport, but nevertheless was trying to enjoy it for her girlfriend. Maggie on the other hand was on her feet, jumping up and down in a mixture of joy and anger from the change of play onscreen. Watching them together, Kara sighed. She was really happy for her sister. 

“I would never have an issue with you dating girls as well as guys, because it would kind of make me a huge hypocrite,” Kara quietly admitted. 

Lena’s head whipped round to face the reporter, who was now the one to be shocked by a gay (or bisexual in this case) revelation. Kara heard the CEO’s heart begin to beat faster as she looked at her in amused shock and the superhero had to stifle a laugh at Lena’s expression. 

“You are full of surprises Kara,” Lena smirked, biting her bottom lip in the process. 

A bottom lip that looked very inviting to the superhero’s eyes. Snapping her gaze back up to Lena’s,  Kara had to remind herself that this was her best friend she was ogling, and that it was not a good idea to be having inappropriate thoughts about the CEO.   

“Listen Lena, about me and Mike-”  

“Hey Kara! Lena! Come play beer pong with us!” Mon-El yelled over Kara, cutting off the Kryptonian. 

Kara gave him an annoyed look. She had just been about to tell Lena not to worry about Mon-El and her being a thing when the Daxamite had so rudely interrupted her. She was still sulking when the CEO lead her over by her hand to the game, leaving their wine in the kitchen. Mon-El gave Kara a wicked glare as he held up an unlabelled luminous green bottle of some sort…oh it was alien liquor. Like hell was Kara dealing with another hangover again. 

“Lena’s on my team!” Winn slurred, pulling the surprised CEO over to the opposite end of the table, replacing James who’d lost the last match and was feeling a bit sick after so much beer. “Science bros woo!” 

“Looks like you’re on mine Kara,” Mon-El cheered, wiggling the bottle in her face to tempt her. 

“Oh no, I’m not drinking whatever’s in that! I’ll stick to my club soda thanks,” she protested, swatting it away. 

“C’mon Karaaaa, you chicken?” Winn teased. “No but-” 

“Kara Danvers is a chicken! Let it be known!” Mon-El joined in. 

The reporter looked over to Lena and mouthed ‘help me,’ but to her annoyance the CEO just shrugged innocently and winked at her, before filling up her cups with rum punch. 

“Ugh fine!” she caved snatching the bottle from Mon-El, who looked like a giddy child in a sweet shop, as she poured the strong green substance into their red solo cups. 

“Hold up guys,” Maggie said as her and Alex came over to watch, forgetting all about their soccer game. “Don’t you want to make this more interesting?” 

“How so?” Lena asked. 

“Losing team has to do a dare of out choice,” she suggested with an evil glint in her eye. 

“Okay,” Winn and Mon-El agreed. 

“What kind of dare?” Kara questioned suspiciously. 

Maggie whispered into Alex’s ear who in return nodded. They were definitely up to something.

 “Well if you lose Little Danvers you’ll find out.”  

Much to Kara’s dismay, the game began. Mon-El had whispered in her ear before it started that they had this in the bag; two superheroes with powers against two humans without any? Easy! Seven minutes into the game and the blonde realized how wrong he’d been. Winn had a terrible aim, but Lena? It was like she was a sharpshooter; every shot she took landed in the cup with ease. And that was how they ended up with one cup left on their side and a full six untouched cups on Winn and Lena’s end. 

“I thought y-you said we had this in the bag!” Kara hissed under her breath at the Daxamite, slurring her words slightly as the alien alcohol took its effect.  

“Don’t blame me! It’s this stupid human game!” Mon-El snapped back before taking another shot. 

Kara groaned as the ball skimmed the edge of the cup and bounced off onto the floor. That was their last chance as it was Lena’s turn next, and she’d undoubtedly get the last one in. Leaning on the table with her face in her hands, Kara admitted defeat as the CEO’s pull plopped into the reporter’s drink.  Everyone in room, apart from Mon-El and Kara, cheered. James was congratulating Lena, which was a sight to see in itself considering a few days ago he considered the woman no better than her brother, and Winn was drunkenly trying to hug J’onn who in turn was pushing the shorter man away. At least that’s what Kara could sort of make out, everything was a little blurry, and the room spinning…okay maybe Winn wasn’t the only one who was tipsy.

“So _Manuel_ , Little Danvers! Wanna hear your forfeit?” Maggie asked as she stood next to the swaying Kryptonian and annoyed Daxamite. 

“Uhh fine, what is it?” Kara mumbled not paying attention. She was too busy admiring Lena as the younger woman laughed at something James said. 

“You two have to kiss.” 

Kissing Lena…now that would be nice. She’d wanted to earlier…when the CEO was biting her lip and looking so seductive. 

“Kara?” 

“Hmm?”

 “Did you hear me?” Maggie said, waving her hand in front of Kara’s dopey face. 

“Something about kissing…?” she drawled as Lena excused herself to go to the bathroom; the reporter’s eyes following her as she walked out the room. 

“Mike. You and Mike have to kiss, that’s your forfeit.” 

“What?” Kara gasped, finally realizing what Maggie was saying.  

“Ha yeah go on Kara!” Winn yelled. 

“Go plant one on him!” James joined in.

“B-But” she began to protest. “We’re just-mmpf!” Kara was cut off by a hand cupping her cheek and pulling her face up to meet a pair of very rough lips.

Mon-El was kissing her again after all that talk he’d said about trying to get over her. Guess that was a lie! Not that the kiss wasn’t bad, it was actually quite nice. If only the lips were a bit softer…like Lena’s.  Why did she start imagining that she was kissing her best friend? Her drunken brain couldn’t grasp that she actually wasn’t making out with the CEO until her eyes fluttered open and noticed everyone around egging the two on.

Everyone except Lena. 

It looked like the younger woman had apparently come back from the bathroom to the sight of Kara and Mon-El French kissing. She was stood frozen to the spot, clutching her phone with her face contorted in pain. When Kara caught her attention Lena snapped out of her trance and began walking over to where her leather jacket and handbag was, gathering up her things.  Kara tried to push Mon-El back and break the kiss once she realized what had happened but he just grabbed her further into him, thinking she wanted it as much as he did. She just hoped he was too drunk to process what he was doing cause Kara really did want to be his friend, and nothing more. She’d just had a stupid lapse in judgment that was all. Mon-El wasn’t giving up on the kiss easy though, so Kara had to use a bit of her Supergirl strength to shove him off properly. 

He stumbled back and Kara could see his eyes were glazed over; whether it was from the high from the kiss or the booze she couldn’t tell.  Ignoring the confused stares thrown her way, Kara put on a burst of speed to catch Lena, who’d already left the apartment without anyone else noticing. The CEO had just stepped into the elevator; doors about to close until Kara managed to shoot her hand out to stop them.  

“Lena! Where are you going?” Kara asked breathless as she stepped into join the Luthor. 

“Back to L Corp, something’s come up,” Lena droned, typing away on her iPhone. 

“Oh…okay,” Kara nodded, but frowned regardless. The reporter did move, leaving the elevator stuck in its place. Lena stopped looking at her phone and raised an eyebrow in question at the blonde. Kara didn’t know if it was the alcohol in her system, but it almost looked like the CEO was about to cry. 

“Kara? Do you mind?” the younger woman rasped. 

“Uh, sorry, I-I’ll just go then. Lunch tomorrow though?” 

Lena’s green eyes softened and she gave Kara a half smile. 

“Yeah lunch…I’ll text you.” 

The blonde beamed back at her with a sloppy smile and gave the CEO a quick peck on the cheek before stepping back out the elevator and skipping back down the hallway. The doors closed on a very stunned Lena, cupping her cheek where Kara had kissed her only moments before.   

 

* * *

 

 

_“Oh my stars! Those two are so unbelievable, can’t they just see they both like each other? And Mon-El! What was that boy thinking-”_

**_“Clarence.”_ ** ****

_“-getting Kara drunk like that! And then kissing her! Even if it was a dare-”_

**_“CLARENCE!”_ ** ****

_“Sorry sirs…but please don’t tell me Kara dates him just for the sake of it?”_

**_“No she doesn’t. The morning after she had a long talk with the boy, where he apologized. The two remained good friends.”_ ** ****

_“But what about Lena?”_

**_“They still met up for their lunches and get togethers, but neither of them brought up the kiss. Leading up to the Daxamite invasion Lena still believed Kara and Mon-El were dating.”_ ** ****

_“And what exactly is this invasion? It sounds serious.”_

**_“Well not long after Game Night, Mon-El revealed himself as the Prince of Daxam to Kara. His parents had travelled across the galaxy to find him with an entire fleet of starships. When Mon-El refused to leave Earth and his friends, his mother killed her husband and decided to claim the planet as New Daxam.”_ ** ****

_“Well that doesn’t sound good.”_

**_“It wasn’t, a lot of people died and the destruction was massive. But Supergirl had her friends to help her stop it. The super gang, M’gann and the white Martians, Superman, Cat Grant…even Lillian Luthor and Cadmus helped. They managed to defeat the army using an old device of Lex Luthor’s-”_ ** ****

_“Lex Luthor’s!?”_ ****

**_“Yes his. Lena and Winn managed to turn it into a weapon that would dispense lead into the air, making it toxic to the Daxamites.”_ ** ****

_“But Mon-El…he’s a Daxamite.”_

**_“Just watch.”_ ** ****

 

* * *

****

_3.32pm May 22 nd 2017 – Bailey Building & Loan Company, Downtown National City _

Supergirl stood on the rooftop of some company building with Mon-El by her side. It had been only moments after she’d pressed the button Lena had given her, which had dispensed lead particles into the atmosphere around Earth.  

She’d gone to the CEO’s office with Kal after Lillian and Lena contacted them, offering a solution in case Supergirl lost the _Dakkum Ur_. Lena had explained to Kara, who was dressed as Supergirl, how the device would work to target all Daxamites, and if she used it Mon-El would be affected too. 

_‘Did you know he was dating Kara Danvers?’ Lena asked the superhero._

_What?’ Supergirl responded, bewildered that Lena thought such a thing. ‘No they’re not.’_

Lillian had just looked at Kara with an evil smile as Lena spoke to her. The conversation she’d had before with the head of Cadmus knowing her secret identity and how Lillian knew how crushed Lena would be if she knew the truth. Supergirl and Superman had returned to the DEO after, but not without Lena handing Kara the remote to the device. Then after taking a heavy beating from Queen Rhea in the _Dakkum Ur_ , Kara saw no other choice but to sacrifice her friend’s life for the good of the city. The lead was poisonous to Daxamites, which would give Rhea’s army no other option to flee Earth and never return. However, it also meant Kara’s best friend would have to die or leave too. His prolonged exposure to Earth’s yellow sun meant it took longer for the poison to kick in, but he still only had minutes before the lead would begin to affect him. 

“Mon-El…” Rhea coughed from her crumpled position on the floor. “Save me…please!”  

She held out a weak hand towards her son, gasping for air. The lead was seeping into her system fast.  

“Like you saved father?” Mon-El sneered back, making no move to help the woman. 

Rhea’s eyes bulged out and she took one last breath before she stopped breathing. Her entire body turned to dust before their very eyes. Kara looked away in pity. Even though Rhea had been hell bent on causing Earth’s destruction she had, in some twisted way, been doing it for the good of her own people. And no one deserved to die, especially like the way the Queen just had. Beside her Mon-El started to breathe deeply like he was trying not to cry. Kara turned and glanced at her friend worryingly.

Since the incident with the drunk kiss, the two had made up and become very close. Both giving each other love advice, marathoning episodes of _Game of Thrones_ and _Suits,_ going out for all you can eat ribs. ‘The girl from Krypton and the boy from Daxam’; they were the only ones that understood the pain of loosing an entire planet and culture. And now they had to give this friendship up because of Rhea? It broke Kara’s heart in two.  Mon-El started to cough uncontrollably; his heavy breathing wasn’t him crying over his dead mother, but rather the poison finally catching up with him. Kara grabbed the Daxamite by the shoulders and held up upright. 

“Mon-El! No! No, please, please. I'm gonna get you somewhere safe!” Kara vowed. 

“It’s okay,” he rasped, accepting his fate. 

No! It would not end like this; she wouldn’t have any more blood on her hands today. Opening up her comms she called into the DEO. 

“Alex! Do something! Tell me what to do!” the blonde demanded, panic in her voice. 

_“Kara, there's nothing to do,”_ her sister replied sadly _. “_ _The entire atmosphere's been affected.”_  
  
“How long does he have?” 

_“I don’t know, minutes?”_

“I-It was w-worth it,” Mon-El spoke out again, before another coughing fit began again

.“No, no! Don’t say that!” Kara cried. 

Then an idea popped into her head. It was a long shot, but it would save Mon-El’s life. At least this way he had a chance of surviving. 

“Alex? Can you do something for me?” 

_ 3.40pm May 22nd 2017 – outskirts of National City, Californian countryside _

Kara landed softly in the field with Mon-El in her arms. She set him down and half carried the coughing Daxamite over to the pod in the middle of meadow that Alex had arranged for her. It was the same pod that Mon-El had originally landed in, that the DEO had recovered and repaired a few months back. 

“Kara...” Mon-El groaned. 

“I've got you,” the superhero soothed, as they hobbled along. 

“Kara...” he repeated. 

“No, don’t talk. Conserve your energy.” 

“There's something I need to say,” he ignored her command and stopped beside the pod gasping for air. “Wherever I go...I'm going to be better...because of you.  I promise I'm going to be the man...that you thought I could be.” 

“You’ve been the greatest friend I could have asked for; you’ve made me so happy.” Kara sobbed as she pulled the Daxamite into one last hug. 

“Don’t...blame yourself Kara. And you need...how you feel...you need to tell...Le-” Mon-El couldn’t finish his sentence as he began gasping for air again.

Kara broke the hug and practically dragged him into the ship. 

“You need to leave!” her voice croaked as the pod‘s engines began to ignite. 

As soon as he was settled in the cockpit the ship hovered up the grass a few feet. Mon-El took one last look at Kara and gave her a wave. Suddenly the ship’s rockets thrusted into the sky and the pod flew out of sight leaving the superhero alone in the field Kara sank to the ground and cried. Cried for the loss of her friend, the death and destruction that had fallen on National City, and the pain of losing Krypton all over again. She didn’t know how long she was in the meadow sobbing, but eventually she got to her feet and flew off back to the DEO.  

Everyone was waiting for her when she landed. Clark pulled her to one side and said his goodbyes before leaving for Metropolis to be with Lois. J’onn and M’gann were happily reunited, sharing affectionate looks and kisses. Winn and James were cracking open some beers to celebrate. Everyone around her was happy, but she couldn’t join them in their celebrations. Not when she felt like she’d failed and that the universe was trying to prove a point to her. She shouldn’t be focusing on anything other than Supergirl. Look where it had got her. First Krypton, then Kenny Li, Aunt Astra and now Mon-EL. How long would it be before Kara’s decisions would get other people in her life hurt?  

Alex came up to join her on the balcony and started saying how proud she was of her and that Kara could come round to hers tonight for ice cream and cuddles. But Kara couldn’t have that, not when Maggie was there. She wouldn’t spoil her sister’s happiness tonight. 

“Go be with your girlfriend. I need to know you two are happy. Like I want to know about Winn and James, J'onn and M'gann, Clark and Lois. It’s not like everybody else lost their best friend.” 

“What do you need right now?” Alex asked, reaching out for her sister. 

“Just...never let her go.” 

And with tears in her eyes, the blonde leapt from the balcony and flew off into the night.

 

* * *

 

_“Oh poor Kara. I really feel for her, will she be alright?”_

**_“Well not really. This is the beginning of her downward spiral.”_ ** ****

_“Gosh! But she saved Mon-El right?”_

**_“Yes. His pod flew into a wormhole after it took off, and well you’ll see later on what happens there. But the point of this is, if Kara hadn’t put him in that pod he would have died. And long before that she changed him for the better. That is what you need to remember when you come to help her.”_ ** ****

_“Oh okay. So did National City recover alright? Was it finally safe?”_

**_“One disaster over and a few months later another began to stir. And it would prove to be Kara’s toughest challenge yet.”_ ** ****

_“What is it?”_

**_“First of all Clarence, you need to be introduced to Samantha Arias, otherwise known as Reign.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tiny bit of Karamel I made you endure there, but it was necessary to show that Lena and Kara are oblivious idiots in love.


	5. Lena & Sam

_4.46pm October 16th 2017 – CatCo Worldwide Media offices, National City_

  
Lena Luthor was not stupid.

  
In fact you could argue she was far from it. She’d graduated top of her class at National City University with first degree honours, been accepted into MENSA when she was only eighteen, and ran a multimillion dollar technology company in which she often got very hands on in the manufacturing and engineering side of things. So for a twenty four year old, it was safe to say Lena was smart. Very smart and not at all stupid.

  
That’s why the CEO could have kicked herself when she discovered how blind she’d been to knowing about Kara Danvers’ secret life. The shy sweet reporter she was in love with was none other than the crime fighting Kryptonian, Supergirl. Oh how the universe must be laughing. A Luthor and a Super...like a modern day Romeo  & Juliet.

  
It was by pure chance that Lena had found out; not long after she and Kara had their first fight. Lena had invested in CatCo not only for Kara but also for business purposes. She intended to make a profit from this and to steer journalism in the country away from the Far Right direction it seemed to be going in. It just so happened to be that by doing so she was keeping Kara away from shunning her job and also getting her out of her isolation funk. The blonde had been distant and moody ever since the Daxamite invasion and Lena knew it was probably because her boyfriend Mon-El had been forced to leave the planet by Supergirl’s and, to an extent, Lena’s hand. When Lena bought CatCo she hoped it would bring her and the reporter closer again; feelings aside, she’d missed her best friend terribly these past few months.

  
The first day in the office amongst the employees of CatCo went down well. Everyone carried on as normal, and Lena couldn’t help but praise them all....everyone except Kara. As much as James Olsen tried to cover for his friend, Lena knew Kara’s behaviour was not that of a typical journalist. Sure reporters had to be out in the field chasing leads, interviewing sources, conducting piece to cameras and such. But Kara had disappeared three times throughout the day and not once had she come back with the interview from Lena’s contact at the bank about the Edge enquiry. Whatever she’d been doing, it was not her job.

  
She’d walked over to the blonde at her desk not long after lunch and confronted her about it as a friend. It seemed obvious at the time that Kara’s behaviour was down to her personal issues about Mon-El, so Lena had gently told Kara that she was there for her if she ever needed to talk. That and if Kara needed some time to herself, that was fine by her.

  
_‘It's about Mon-El, isn't it? If you need to take more time, just take it.’_

  
_‘I appreciate it, Lena, but that is not what's going on with me,’ Kara responded sharply._  
_‘Okay then what is it? You can tell me you know,’ Lena pushed._

  
_‘It's personal. And I don't want to talk about personal things on my job, I have work to do,’ Kara snapped._

  
_‘Okay. Then let’s talk about work,’ Lena said, the softness of her voice disappearing. ‘This is unacceptable behaviour for an employee. You ran off this morning when I gave you an assignment. You missed a staff meeting. And now when asked to do a job by your boss, you act like it's an inconvenience…’_

  
She’d been harsh on Kara, Lena knew that, but she’d tried the friendly route and that hadn’t worked. The blonde had given her no other option. Kara had stood annoyed as Lena told her off, fiddling with her glasses and not once meeting her boss in the eye. After Lena had finished, she’d quietly accepted she’d get in touch with the bank contact before packing up her bag and stomping out the office like a grumpy teenager. Lena had watched as the sulking woman entered the elevator and felt her gut twinge in guilt. Okay maybe she shouldn’t have gone off on Kara that hard. After much internal debating, Lena settled on chasing after Kara to apologize; her friend did after all have a reason for being so upset. What happened next was how Kara’s secret identity became exposed to the young Luthor.

  
Lena pressed the button for the elevator, expecting to wait about ten seconds or so for it to come back up from the ground floor. To her surprise the doors opened straight away to reveal an empty elevator with Kara’s handbag, shirt, pants, and trademark glasses lying on the floor. Lena was baffled; it looked like a scene out of some religious apocalypse movie, with all the good Christians being raptured up to Heaven leaving their personal belongings behind. That was until Lena cautiously stepped into the box and looked up at the ceiling, where a large gaping hole was, leading all the way up to the top of the roof. Daylight poured in from the sky. Squinting, Lena could vaguely make out the familiar sight of a girl dressed in red and blue hovering in the sky above. It couldn’t be...yet here was the proof in front of her.

  
_Kara Danvers was Supergirl._

  
To Lena’s merit, she took the news well. Once the initial shock wore off, she stepped back out of the elevator and waited till the doors closed behind her. Then striding into the CatCo office she announced to the employees that the elevator was broken and that it was off limits for the time being. She grabbed Eve Teschmacher and got the girl to phone the lobby downstairs to rely the message. At least this way Kara’s identity would be covered until the blonde came back down from the sky and collected her things. Surely this was out of the ordinary behaviour for the superhero? Lena doubted Kara left her clothes flung about in random places whenever she turned into her alter ego.  
  
Five minutes passed before the reporter sheepishly emerged, dressed back in her normal attire. Lena watched her from a distance, and waited till Kara had left (via the stairs) to call a repairman. As much as it hurt, Kara obviously had her reasons for not telling Lena, and so she’d respect her friend’s decision. When the time was right, she was sure the blonde would tell her and in the meantime Lena would act clueless, but would still try her best to keep Kara’s secret from the rest of the CatCo employees.

  
She put the revelation to the back of her mind and focused on work for the rest of the day from Cat Grant’s old office. It was particularly hard to do when news reports were blaring behind her about Supergirl’s latest fight downtown with some psychic metahuman. Lena tried to ignore the reports, but eventually she found herself turning around in her chair to watch her best friend as the fight intensified.

  
A wrecking ball was flying around wildly, causing mass destruction to nearby buildings and cars and people all around were fleeing in panic. Lena’s eyes bulged as she watched the camera focus on what looked like her new CFO Sam running towards a young girl caught in the middle of the disaster. Oh yeah, that was definitely Sam with her daughter Ruby. Lena’s heart dropped to her stomach as she saw the wrecking ball come loose from its chain and begin to drop towards the two. Luckily, Kara swooped in and stopped the ball before it could touch them. Lena sighed in relief and made a mental note to text Sam once the fight was over to check up on her and Ruby.

  
With Lena purchasing CatCo and taking full control from the helm, it had meant she’d had to appoint someone to take over the day to day business of L Corp. She’d known Sam since college and the CFO had proven herself a formidable force elsewhere in business, so when Lena asked her to take over L Corp Sam had jumped at the chance at this new opportunity for her and her daughter. Plus now it meant the CEO had another friend in National City besides Kara.

  
Lena watched as Supergirl eventually overpowered the metahuman, knocking the blonde villain out by head butting her in the face. Classic Kara. The news report cut over to a panel commenting on the scene, discussing everything from who the villain was, to the expense that the tax payers would have to fork out for the damages. One fat bald man, who turned out to be some Republican politician had the nerve to even blame Supergirl.

  
_“Supergirl may have saved the day but at what cost? Buildings don’t fix themselves! She should atone for what she’s done.”_

  
_“Are you really suggesting that after everything she’s done for this city?”_ The main anchor questioned just as shocked as everyone else in the studio that the man would suggest such a thing.

  
_“A city which has seen greater devastation since she put on that cape! Just look at the Daxamite invasion! Five thousand civilians dead, over a billion dollars worth in damages. Supergirl should answer for this and any other loss of life she’s inadvertently caused.”_

  
Lena scoffed and switched the channel over to BBC News. There was no way she’d listen to that right wing idiot any longer. She just hoped Kara didn’t watch the interview later on; being guilt tripped over the Daxamite invasion should be the last of the superhero’s worries right now. And if anything the blame should rest with Lena for being tricked into building that stupid portal in the first place. Picking up her phone, Lena rang Sam to check up on her. The CFO was shaken up a bit but luckily not hurt and neither was Ruby. Sam had begun to apologise for screwing up her first big day at L Corp, but Lena quickly shushed her and told her not to worry. With a sigh of relief, her friend thanked her and promised to stop by CatCo later on her way home to pick up on whatever she’d missed.

  
The rest of the afternoon continued on pretty well; Lena felt at complete ease around her new employees. Eve was like a ray of sunshine, and nearly on par with Jess in being her assistant, complementing Lena on her past achievements and making sure her mug of coffee was refilled every few hours. The news team were working well in producing the online updates of the day’s big stories and _Christ_ even James Olsen was warming to her presence despite her decision to leave him out of the staff meeting earlier. Plus the building team had managed to fill in most of the hole in the CatCo roof left by Kara.

  
She was in the middle of proof reading some junior reporter’s article when Kara appeared. She looked very nervous as she picked up a Rubix Cube up off one of the desks and began toying with it in her hands. Lena smiled at the reporter she’d been helping and told him they’d finish it off tomorrow, letting him leave, before turning to face Kara, arms crossed.

  
“See you tomorrow Adam,” Kara said to him as the boy walked past her towards the door.

  
The blonde continued to play with the cube in her hands as she looked over to Lena. Funny, now that she knew Kara’s secret it was so obvious that Supergirl and the reporter were the same; the little scar above Kara’s eyebrow, the blue eyes that made the CEO’s legs feel like jelly, the same luscious blonde hair. Lena snapped out of her trance as Kara began to talk.

  
“I got in touch with your contact at the bank, and he would be a great source on Edge.”

  
“I'm glad it was valuable,” Lena responded willing Kara to continue.

  
“Uh I-I think I need to apologise for my behaviour earlier...and you’re right. I have a lot more baggage about Mon-El and other things than I previously thought. It's not knowing what happened to him that's the hardest,” Kara admitted softly.

  
“I know it can't be easy, he was your boyfriend-” The CEO tried to comfort the blonde only to be cut off.

  
“Boyfriend? What...no of course not! What made you think that? Did you not know? We were best friends,” Kara explained, amazed that Lena really thought her and Mon-El had been together.

  
“But you two made out in front of everyone at Game Night-”

  
“After Maggie dared us to...plus I told him off for that afterwards so…”

  
“You practically acted like a couple!” Lena raved. “And you’ve been so distant with everyone these past few months I just assumed-”

  
“We were really close and we did live together so I can see why you thought that, but we really were just best friends. Nothing more.”

  
“Oh right,” Lena said in relief.

  
Before Game Night, she’d planned on making a move on the reporter. The way Kara had stood up for her so defiantly and looked at her with such compassion, Lena couldn’t help herself from becoming smitten with the woman. And then a flustered Kara had invited her to Game Night, and Lena had thought that it was there she’d make her move and admit her feelings to her friend. She’d be taken aback by the appearance of Mon-El, or Mike as she knew him back then, in Kara’s apartment but she ignored it initially. And then Kara had revealed her bisexuality which gave the CEO a glimmer of hope that her feelings wouldn’t be rejected.

  
That all went tits up when she came back from a bathroom break after winning beer pong, to see Kara and Mon-El French kissing in front of everyone. Lena’s heart was ripped in two before her very eyes and she’d fled the apartment. Of course Kara had come running after her, and those big puppy dog eyes couldn’t stop her from agreeing to lunch with the blonde. It was then that Lena decided she’d push her feelings to one side and focus on just being Kara’s friend. But now? This changed everything.

  
“Anyway,” Kara laughed awkwardly, snapping Lena out of her thoughts. “You were just trying to be a good friend to me and I bit your head off.”

  
“This is new for me, too.”

  
“Working with friends?”

  
“No, having friends. Luthors don't have friends, we have minions,” The CEO joked, making Kara smile. “You know, so I think it's gonna be a learning curve for both jobs.”

  
“No, Lena, today you were a really good friend and a great boss...honestly,” Kara repeated, her blue eyes boring into Lena’s green ones.

  
“Thank you,” she rasped; the emotion in Kara’s kind words was really getting to her.

  
Lena hadn’t hugged Kara in over five months since the blonde had become distant and detached from their friendship. The weight of this conversation meant Lena wanted nothing more than to be enveloped in Kara’s strong arms, if she’d let her. She eased into the suggestion by cracking another joke.

  
“I'd really like to give you a hug, but I'm afraid I'd show favouritism.”

  
“Um, screw that! Come here, bring it in!” Kara beamed, pulling Lena into her with a chuckle.

  
Lena slid her arms around Kara’s neck and snuggled into her shoulder. Kara in return, wrapped hers around Lena’s waist and pulled the CEO flush against her. The embrace was a lot more intimate that either had initially intended, but neither cared and just revealed in the feeling of one another. Oh Lena had missed this, Kara did give the best hugs. Her eyes fluttered open and she spotted Sam walking towards them; the CFO catching Lena’s eye and giving her a knowing smirk.

  
“Oh there’s someone here I want you to meet!” Lena spluttered as she pulled away from Kara in slight embarrassment before she greeted Sam who entered the room. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

  
“Thank you so much for being understanding,” Sam thanked.

  
“Oh, God, please, no, I am no stranger to family drama!” Lena giggled before facing Kara. “Kara, this is Samantha Arias, she is going to be taking over for me at L Corp.”

  
“That’s great! It’s lovely to meet you, Miss Arias!” Kara greeted as she shook Sam’s hand.

  
“Please, it's just Sam,” The CFO said modestly.

  
“Are you and Ruby okay?” Lena asked once the pair had finished their greetings.

  
“Yeah, thanks to Supergirl. She saved us both.”

  
“W-What happened?” Kara asked.

  
Lena nearly laughed at that; Kara was so obvious at trying to play coy. The blonde instantly became twitchy at the sound of Supergirl’s name whenever it was mentioned.

  
“My eleven year old daughter Ruby got this idea in her head that I have superpowers, just her imagination of course. She went head first into that chaos that happened downtown today. I went to go get her and we both nearly got crushed by this wrecking ball until Supergirl came in and caught it,” Sam explained, shaking slightly from the traumatic experience.

  
Lena rested a soothing hand on Sam’s shoulder to soothe the woman. Sam nodded in thanks before continuing.

  
“Have you seen that awful stuff on the news though? People blaming Supergirl? Idiots.”

  
“No…I haven’t,” Kara trailed off, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

  
Lena noticed the shift in her friend’s mood and hoped the blonde wouldn’t go looking for the reports. Lena was about to say something positive about the superhero but she was cut of by the high pitched ringtone of Kara’s phone. The reporter snapped out of her mood and suddenly steeled her face as she answered the call.

  
“Hello, J’onn…right okay…I’ll be right over,” Kara stated before hanging up. “Um, I have to go guys. Something’s come up.”

  
“It’s okay Kara, it’s past 5pm anyway. See you tomorrow?” Lena asked, knowing her friend was off to deal with some Supergirl situation.

  
“See ya tomorrow boss,” Kara teased as she began to run out the office. “It was nice meeting you Sam!”

  
“Likewise Kara,” Sam chuckled as she and Lena watched the blonde leave before they both sat down to discuss business.

 

* * *

 

  
_“So that lovely woman is Reign? I thought you said Reign was the Kryptonian version of the devil? It can’t be Sam, she’s so sweet!”_

  
**_“This is before she turns Clarence. It is important to know that Kara helped Samantha Arias before she became Reign. If Supergirl hadn’t been there, Ruby would have no doubt died.”_ **

  
_“But Sam wouldn’t have?”_

  
_“ **No her Kryptonian biology would save her. But let’s just say Ruby’s death would have sped up the Reign transformation.”**_

  
_“Okay I get it. So what about those news reports? Are they important?”_

  
_“ **Yes, you’ll see later. They become a major part of the problem.”**_

  
_“And Lena? Did her and Kara finally get together now she knows Kara is Supergirl and that she never dated Mon-El?_

  
**_“Not exactly…just watch.”_ **

 

* * *

 

  
_8.51pm November 21st 2017 - Somewhere above the National City Reservoir, Californian Countryside_

 

Kara could see the plane Lena was trapped on in the distance and it was moving fast. They’d received information at the DEO that an unidentified plane was in National City airspace, and after playing the audio clip Kara had been horrified to find out it was Lena onboard. Issuing a _mayday._

  
Putting on a burst of speed, Kara broke the sound barrier and pushed towards the plane. As she neared the aircraft she noticed the cargo door was wide open. Zooming into the plane she came to haunt and twirled round to face a panicking Lena Luthor, who was jamming a steel rod into the multiple barrels casing, stopping it from dropping out the plane and into the reservoir below. And Kara instantly recognised them as barrels of Acre Lee Chemicals similar to the ones she and Sam had found in their investigation to clear Lena’s name. Whoever had framed Lena was planning on poisoning the entire city water supply.

  
Kara immediately pulled back the lever next to her feet that closed the cargo door. Lena relaxed against the steel pole and smiled at the superhero, which Kara returned. Their joy was short lived however when the plane suddenly lurched to one side, knocking them both off their feet.

  
“The barrels are treated to dissolve in water, if the plane crashes they’ll poison everyone!” Lena stressed with worry in her voice as she pulled herself up.

  
Kara nodded and decided it was time to put an end to this. She’d stopped worse before…and of course this was all very reminiscent of when she saved Alex’s plane a few years back. She leapt up to the ceiling of the aircraft and began to push, yelling out for Lena to strap in. Using her strength, Kara managed to push back on the force that was trying to propel the plane down.

  
“I’m gonna get them to blow the engines!” She boomed, before grunting under the pressure on her arms.

  
A few seconds passed before they heard a loud boom as the first engine burst into flames. The Kryptonian smirked, proud of herself. That was until she noticed the metal cracking beneath her hands. Her eyes widened as the metal spilt and she scrambled to grab both halves of the plane as it broke in two. In one half were the dozens of chemical barrels, and in the other was the woman she was secretly in love with. All of them began to hurtle towards the water below and Kara was left with an impossible choice. Even with her super strength she couldn’t just fly them both up as the plane was literally beginning to crumble in her hands. She’d have to let go of one. Save Lena or save thousands.

  
“I can’t hold both!” She cried out to Lena who was looking up at her in despair.

  
“Save the chemicals! Not me!” The CEO replied, accepting her fate.

  
“No! I’m not going to drop you!” Kara insisted.

  
She wouldn’t lose someone else. She’d lost Krypton, Kenny Li, Her Aunt Astra, Mon-El and she’d be dammed if she added Lena’s name to that list. It wasn’t going to end this way, it just couldn’t. As if sensing the Super’s turmoil, Lena’s eyes softened before she let out a strangled cry.

  
“Let me go _Kara_!”

  
Oh. So Lena knew? Well now Kara really needed to save the woman so they could talk about this after she’d saved her. Motivated, Kara racked her brain for ideas.

  
“NO!” She growled before pulling the plane harder, metal twisting beneath her hands. “Climb Lena! Climb!”

  
The CEO nodded, and with a renewed sense of purpose she began to pull herself up to Kara.

  
“You can do it come on! Come on! Come on you can do it! The blonde encouraged before she began yelling out in pain.

  
Lena edged closer and closer till she was only a few feet below Kara. The plane groaned.

  
“You have to jump NOW!”

  
The CEO used up the rest of her body strength and flung herself upwards, hand out, reaching for the superhero. Kara dropped that half of the plane which fell into the water below and grabbed onto Lena’s forearm desperately, before she pushed upwards and steadied herself.

  
Lena hung onto her friend for dear life, hyperventilating as the adrenaline coursed through her body. Kara glanced down and burst out into laughter in sheer joy at being able to save both before calming herself down. She gently pulled Lena up with her arm and commanded the woman to grip onto her shoulders and hold tight. Lena did as she was told, so Kara used her now free right hand to tighten her grip on the remaining half of the plane before she started to fly towards the shore.

  
Once they were at least a few hundred metres away from the reservoir or any water source for that matter, Kara dumped the remains of the aircraft and chemicals down on the ground. She turned so that Lena was now being held in her arms and so that the CEO’s feet were resting on hers and arms wrapped around her shoulders. Their faces were only inches apart as they gazed into each others eyes trance.

  
“Hey,” Kara said softly as they continued to hover in the sky.

  
“Hey yourself,” Lena whispered back.

  
“So…you knew? And you didn’t say anything?”

  
“Yes, I found out that day you created a Supergirl sized hole in CatCo’s elevator,” The CEO explained and Kara squirmed.

  
Maybe she hadn’t been as subtle as she thought about the whole Supergirl identity thing that day.

  
“Sorry, I-I wanted to tell you-”

  
“Then why didn’t you?” Lena demanded, letting out her frustration at last. “Is it because my last name is Luthor?”

  
“What? No of course not.”

  
“Then why?”

  
“Well for starters your mom _knows_ ,” Kara revealed and Lena’s eyes widened. “So it’s nothing to do with your last name. It’s just…ever since I came to this planet there’s not many people who have treated me as a regular twenty six year old as such. I never felt that I could be me, without something bringing the powers into the equation. I mean, Alex, Winn, James and the others all know, but I work with them as Supergirl and they know what I can do. It was just nice having you there to be a normal person around Lena.”

  
“And you couldn’t do that with Mon-El?”

  
“Mon-El was my best friend and the closest I had to someone understanding the pain of having your entire culture ripped from you. Kal was only a baby when he came here so he has no real memory of Krypton. That’s why it hurts so much that Mon-El's gone. I’ve lost so many people Lena and I can’t lose you.”

  
“You’d never lose me Kara,” Lena rasped, her fingers subconsciously playing with the superhero’s hairs on the nape of her neck.

  
“Well I know that now, silly, but at the time it felt that if I did you’d hate me forever. I mean Lillian said you would…” Kara rambled off.

  
“Since when does the Girl of Steel listen to anything Cadmus say? Lena joked.

  
“I’m being serious Lena, I really can’t lose you. There was a moment up there when I nearly let the chemicals fall into the water. I nearly let thousands die…again.”

  
“What! Kara-”

  
“I know okay?” The blonde snapped, getting more and more angry with herself. “Shame on me for having human emotions. Imagine if the press found out? They’d have a field day with that. _‘Supergirl poisons thousands,’_ yeah I’m sure the idiot politician that’s started a whole campaign against me would just LOVE that!”

  
“Listen to me Kara, don’t blame yourself okay? I’m the one who Edge has a vendetta against. I’m the one who got herself stuck on that plane…I’m the one who built that portal that let the Daxamites in. I’m the reason Mon-El had to leave.”

  
Lena continued to list off reasons which Kara shot back down. After five minutes of ranting back and forth, the pair stopped. Their voices were horse and they both had tears in their eyes. Kara eventually floated them to the ground, but neither made a move to break apart from each other.

  
“We’re both total wrecks are’t we?” Kara giggled, closing her eyes and resting her forehead on Lena’s in a surprisingly intimate move.

  
“J-Just a bit,” Lena replied, glancing down to the Kryptonian’s lips that were oh so close. If she just tilted her head a little bit to the side…

  
Kara’s eyes flew open when she heard Lena’s heartbeat rocket and breath tingle on her mouth. Oh she wanted to kiss Lena so badly too, it would be so easy to give in. But no matter how hard she wanted to she couldn’t.

  
Today had proven what Kara already thought was true. Her life as Supergirl meant sacrificing a lot for the greater good, and protecting people from harm. Too many people had gotten close to Kara and ended up dead or hurt in some way. She just couldn’t do that to Lena; she couldn’t be the cause of more pain for the younger woman. I mean, imagine if Lillian caught wind of Kara’s more than platonic feelings? Look what she’d done to her own daughter for just for associating with a Super. Kara knew Lena would somehow end up in the centre of it all. No she just needed to protect and support her as a friend, and nothing more. Lena Luthor deserved better.

  
Reluctantly, Kara pulled her head away, leaving the CEO looking rather upset. Kara took the chance to also drop her arms and step back from the woman, ignoring the hurt looks thrown her way. Instead, she patched into the DEO via her comms and began to update them on the situation.

  
It was not till later on that night, after getting Lena safely to CatCo and a quick visit to Morgan Edge did Kara really drive the nail in the coffin on any potential relationship between them. Sam had invited Kara round to join her and the CEO at her house that night, to rally in moral support for the Luthor. The three were sat squished together on Sam’s leather sofa, glasses of wine in hand with Lena in the middle. Neither her or Kara had mentioned to one another about the near kiss.

  
“You guys, I need to say thank you for not giving up on me and not letting me give up on myself,” Lena said as she put her Shiraz on the coffee table in front of her.

  
“Well, I think Kara and I made a pretty good team!” Sam exclaimed as she smiled at the reporter sat on the other side of Lena.

  
"Uh, more than pretty good, if I do say so myself,” Kara quipped back as the two clinked their wines together.

  
“I probably also should apologize to you, I mean…I’m lucky you're still speaking to me,” Lena started, trying to convey in her eyes to Kara that she wasn’t talking about the incident with the broken wine glass and self pity party.

  
“Hey. When you're family, you can say what you need to say and the people that love you still will love you,” the blonde replied.

  
She realised that Lena was talking about their near kiss. But she was sicking with her earlier decision not to let herself fall into a romantic relationship, so she pretended like she didn’t catch on to what the CEO was hinting.

  
“That's right,” Sam agreed.

  
“I’ve never had anyone like that in my life,” Lena admitted, looking down at her hands lying in her lap.

  
God this was making it so much harder to do when Lena looked so fragile like that. All Kara wanted to do was pull the woman into her embrace and kiss her like their lives depended on it. Biting her lip, Kara steeled herself and said the words that would sever any romantic hope Lena had left for her.

  
“That’s because you’ve never had a sister!” She grinned through her teeth, wrapping a loose arm around Lena’s shoulder.

  
“Two sisters!” Sam chimed, mimicking Kara’s actions.

  
If the CEO was shocked, she hid it very well. The woman didn’t even flinch when Kara said the sister word, but the reporter did catch a few give away signs. For a split second, Lena’s heart stopped beating and her eyes lost their shine. Lena grabbed her wine off the table and took a big gulp before breaking out into what Kara assumed was a fake smile that had been practiced over the years.

  
As the night continued with more wine and wild stories from Lena and Sam’s college days, Kara felt an imaginary sharp pain rip her heart in two. Yes Kara was very much so, breaking her own heart, but it was for the greater good.

  
Yet another sacrifice to add to the list.

 

* * *

  
_“WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!”_

  
_**“Calm down Clarence!”** _

  
_“Calm down? Calm DOWN? How can I be calm after watching that!? MY POOR SUPERCORP!”_

  
**_“Supercorp?”_ **

  
**_“It’s his so called ‘shipping’ name he’s made up for Kara and Lena.”_ **

  
**_“Oh I see…RIGHT CLARENCE SORT YOURSELF OUT!”_ **

  
_“O-Okay Sirs. I’ll try…”_

  
**_“You still have much to see before the hour is up, and the story of Sam and Reign is has just begun.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally had this planned out as being solely Sam/Reign's chapter but Lena popped in there and it became mostly about her WOOPS.
> 
> You do get a little insight into what Kara has done for Sam so far, but it will be expanding in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed :)


	6. Reign

_ 7.00pm December 8thth 2017 – Apartment 4A, Hammersmith Tower , National City  _

 

Kara shuffled around her apartment, handing out glasses of eggnog whilst humming along to Jingle Bell Rock that was playing in the background. The second Friday in December meant only one thing; _‘The Christmas Extravaganza Party.’_ She and Alex would host the festive get together at one of their apartments each year, where they’d serve a full Christmas feast, hand out Secret Santa presents and make Eliza’s recipe for the famous Danvers’ family eggnog.   Alex and come round earlier to help her decorate her tree...that Kara may have borrowed from one of the forests near Kal’s Fortress of Solitude...before they whipped up the classic alcoholic concoction for their guests. And with everyone that had been invited, this made it the biggest party they’d ever had! J’onn, Winn, James, Maggie, Eliza, M’yrnn, Lena, Sam, Ruby, Imra and Mon-El were all guests on the list. And yeah Mon-El was back.   

Turned out he’d flown flew a wormhole and into the 31st century where he met his wife Imra Ardeen, and then they had somehow accidently travelled back in time on a spaceship which landed below the National City bay. Mon-El had formed this ‘Legion of Superheroes’ in honour of Kara, to protect innocent lives in the future from some sort of darkness? As happy as Kara was to see him, she was dismayed by the Daxamite’s cryptic answers and messages. Whatever was to happen in the future, he wasn’t letting on. However she was ecstatic to meet his wife Imra, who turned out to be possibly the nicest person Kara had ever met, so it had been a no brainer that she’d been invited along too. At first Kara hadn’t expected the pair to come; Mon-El had been reluctant to join, stating they needed to work on their ship repairs, but Imra twisted his arm and they were now stood besides J’onn and his father M’yrnn admiring the decorations on the Christmas tree.  

“I enjoy this _Krist-mas_. What a wonderful way to close your year, paying homage to an evergreen creature,” M’yrnn noted as he sipped a cup of eggnog.

“It reminds me of Life Day.”  

“’Life Day’? As in the Star Wars Holiday Special?” Winn butt in excitedly. “It was on CBS. Princess Leia, like, sang a song...aaand you all have no idea what I'm talking about.”  

“Actually I think Kara made me watch that one called The Return of the Jedi?” Mon-El replied scratching his chin. “It was very good, special effects were lacking a bit.” 

“Well of course you know it, I’d be shocked if _Little Miss Star Wars Nerd_ over there hadn’t shown you it...but these three-” Winn pointed to the two Martians and Imra. “-probably don't know what Star Wars is!”  

“Um, are you talking about the really old outdated movie franchise?” Imra asked. “They’re classed as comedies in the 31st century for how bad they are.”  

“Excuse me?” J’onn spoke up, sounding horrified. “The Empire Strikes Back is the best movie sequel of all time.  

Winn’s eyes lit up in glee as he lightly punched the Martian on the arm.  

“Man, I just love you more and more each day!”  

The group all laughed before knocking back their cups of eggnog apart from M’yrnn who just stood confused.  

“What is... _a sequel_?”  

Kara giggled at the older Martian from her spot over in the kitchen. She was stood by the oven waiting for the turkey to finish cooking watching everyone around her. Eliza was by her side mashing some potatoes as she was helping to prepare the dinner. Kara found her eyes drifting back to where Lena and James were sat, chatting and drinking scotch together. Lena was wearing this stunning silver backless dress and she had her black hair down and swept to one side. She looked _breathtaking_ so it wasn’t really Kara’s fault that she couldn’t keep her eyes off her. This whole being friends thing was a lot harder than she expected now that they’d both grown a lot closer since Kara’s secret was revealed. Maybe now that things had calmed down in the city, aside from Morgan Edge of course, Kara could just maybe give it a chance?  

Lena caught Kara’s gaze with those green eyes and smiled at her, biting her lip in the process that made the Kryptonian’s head feel woozy. Next to her, Eliza let out a chuckle as she watched the scene. As a result Kara turned round to face her adoptive mother and frowned. 

“What?” she asked.  

“Oh nothing honey, it’s just been a long time since I saw you pining like this.”  

“I do not pine!” the blonde protested, feeling her face get red in embarrassment.  

“Uh-huh, whatever you say.”  

The beeper on the oven went off signalling the turkey was half ready; the rest Kara would cook with her heat vision. It was a much quicker way to cook dinner for everyone, and turned a two hour job into a thirty minute one. Kara ignored Eliza’s remarks and focused on pulling the meat out of the oven, with her bare hands of course. One of the many benefits of having superpowers! She lowered her glasses and cooked the rest of the bird shooting lasers out her eyes.  

“That is still the coolest thing ever!” Winn chimed when Kara had finished.  Everyone nodded in agreement, mesmerised by the neat trick. 

 _*DING DONG*_  

Oh! That must be the last guests to arrive, Sam and Ruby. She had began to wonder when they’d show up. Sam had been a little off lately, but Kara had just put that down to the stress of running L Corp. Plopping the turkey dish down on the counter, she glided over to the door and flung it open in excitement. Ruby was stood, wrapped in a big oversized duffle coat, alone in the corridor without her mother.  

“Hey Ruby! Is everything okay? Where’s your mom-” Kara stopped as soon as she saw Sam running down to join her daughter, multiple bags of presents in one hand and a box of cookies in the other. 

“Sorry! I'm late, I know. It's been a really long day, but I got the cookies,” she huffed as they entered the apartment.  

“No worries!” Kara beamed as she took their coats. “Make yourself at home.”  

“Christmas shopping, conference call with some very unpleasant men who were yelling at me in German, and then Ruby told me about the cookies, I'd forgot. The Italian bakery that I really liked, it was closed, so, you know, you get these,” Sam rambled, handing over the box of homemade cookies Ruby had whipped up last minute. 

 “Okaaay sounds like somebody needs to take a break...and maybe have a drink, or two? Lena opened the good stuff,” Kara pointed in the direction of Lena who was now sat chatting with Imra, Alex and Maggie over some wine; James had joined Eliza in helping out in the kitchen and the boys were all fighting over the music.  

Sam thanked Kara and walked over to the girls to pour herself a glass. Kara turned to Ruby and smiled.  

“Come on Ruby! I’ll get you a drink, what do you want? I have that bubblegum flavoured soda in that you loved last time?”  

“You do!?” the girl’s eyes lit up in glee. “Yes please Aunt Kara!”  

The Kryptonian was kept busy by entertaining Ruby; singing Christmas duets together, playing thumb war – which Kara actually lost- and telling her stories of interviewing Supergirl and Superman. They were halfway through their fourth game of _Slapsies_ when Kara’s ears tuned in on Lena, Sam, Alex and Maggie’s conversation.  She really didn’t mean to pry, but they were talking about her after all.  

“Staring at my sister again, are you Luthor?” Alex joked after noticing the CEO had been watching the reporter as she played with Ruby.  

“Uh...no,” Lena lied, hiding her face behind her wine glass.  

“You know,” Sam began pointing up at a certain Christmas plant that Kara had hung from the ceiling. “If you wanted, you could pull Kara Danvers right underneath that mistletoe.”  

“Kara? Don’t be ridiculous,” Lena scoffed, shooting the idea down.  

On the other side of the room, Kara felt her face flush. Ruby gave her a funny look.  

“I mean, I think she likes you.” Sam reiterated.   

“Oh she definitely does! Mon-El told me all about you two dancing between the lines during his time here,” Imra revealed as she flashed them a dazzling grin.  

“Who’s Mon-El? And um, sorry we haven’t met,” Sam questioned, looking at Imra confused. “I’m Sam, you are?”  

“Imra Adreen,” Imra replied, grabbing both of Sam’s hands between her own and bowing before her in a traditional Saturnian greeting. “Mon-El is the one you’ve been calling Mike, we’re from the 31st century. Well Mon-El isn’t, he’s from this millennium...it’s a long story.”  

Lena, Alex and Maggie internally groaned at the Saturnian in revealing her futuristic identity. Sam just gently pulled her hands away, looking slightly scared.  

“Um, I think someone’s had a bit too much wine!” Sam awkwardly laughed, before turning back to Lena. “Anyway, the point we’re all trying to make here is that you should just go for it with Kara!”  

“I’m her boss!”  

“Mmm yeah, because that's never happened before,” Maggie added rolling her eyes. “We've been noticing chemistry between you two for weeks now.”  
  
“There’s no chemistry, whatsoever,” Lena lied.  

Kara’s heart sunk at that. Maybe she’d been reading things wrong? Ruby noticed her glum face and listened in on her mom’s conversation behind them from what she could vaguely make out. Ah so that explained Kara’s sudden change in mood. Well she was going to do something about it.  

“Hey Aunt Kara?” she said putting down her hand of playing cards.

They’d stopped playing _Slapsies_ and moved on to playing _Go Fish_ with a set of cards that had used to be Jeremiah’s. Kara was losing due to her not paying full attention to the game.  

“Yeah Ruby?” she grumbled.  

“You okay?”  

“I’m f-fine totally fine,” the reporter reassured.  

“Is this about you and Aunt Lena? Did you kiss her yet?” the girl asked innocently.  

“What? Me and Lena...we’re friends Ruby, _just friends_. Just like how me and your mom are friends!” Kara protested.  

“I know, but, you and mom don’t look at each other the way you and Aunt Lena do. You like her don’t you?”  

Kara let out a deep sigh as her shoulders slumped. She reached up and readjusted her glasses before looking the young girl in the eyes.  

“I do...yeah,” she quietly admitted. “But it’s complicated okay?”  

“Okay...” Ruby said, not pressing the issue further. “Can I ask you something else?”  

“Sure, shoot.” 

“Have you noticed my mom acting strange lately?” 

“What do you mean?” Kara’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.  

“Well she’s been sleeping in a lot, which she never used to do! And she keeps zoning out for ages, and then I found her screaming in the bathroom by herself. Then a few days ago she disappeared on some trip and didn’t tell me where she was going, so I tracked her iPhone on _Find MyFriends_ and it said she was out in the middle of the desert somewhere? I’m worried Aunt Kara.”  

“That is strange...” Kara replied, glancing over to Sam who was still pestering Lena about her feelings, laughing and smiling like normal.

However the woman did look different somehow and the way she was carrying herself...her posture appeared almost regal, in a way that reminded Kara very much of Lillian Luthor. Something was a little odd.  

“The weirdest part is the past few nights she’d been leaving the house in the middle of the night when she thinks I’m asleep, and without taking the car! Do you reckon it’s something to do with her superpowers?”  

“Um, Ruby you know your mom doesn’t have powers right?” Kara said gently, remembering how Sam had told her and Lena about her daughter’s wild imagination.  

“No, she does! I’ve seen them.”  

“I think you’ve had too much sugar kiddo. Your mom isn’t Supergirl, she doesn’t have super powers.”  

“She keeps denying it but she really does Kara! I swear!” Ruby shouted, getting agitated that no-one would take her seriously.  

The girl’s raised voice drew Sam’s attention over to them; the mother’s eyes darkening slightly at Kara. Well that was odd. The Kryptonian didn’t have a chance to ponder it further as J’onn strode over to her, clutching in DEO phone in his hand with a gruff look on his face.  

“Kara? I just had a call, we gotta go.”  

“Okay J’onn,” she nodded.  Kara said a quick goodbye to a confused Ruby, who was wondering why the blonde suddenly had to leave her own party, before standing up and began to follow J’onn to the exit where Winn and Alex were already waiting.

She passed Maggie, Imra, Sam and Lena, who were all still sat around the table. Catching Lena’s gaze she flashed the CEO a small determined smile, who in return mouthed back to her to be careful. As they walked out of the apartment and into the hallway, Kara’s super hearing picked up on Maggie’s terrible cover story. 

 _‘They’re going to the grocery store to pick up some cranberry sauce.’_  

 _‘All four of them?’_ Sam questioned, unconvinced. 

 _‘We eat a lot of sauce in this friendship group!’ Lena added  as Maggie smiled along in agreement, but Imra was just left confused._  

 _‘What’s a cranberry?_ ’ 

 

_ 10.39pm December 9thth 2017 – _Cross Street, Downtown National City_ _

 

All she could taste was iron.  It was an unusual taste to her; it wasn’t often that she bled. In fact Kara could count on her hand the number of times she’d found herself bleeding and most of them were from falls and scrapes from playing as a kid on Krypton. A trickle of warm liquid ran down her cheek and Kara used her palm to wipe it away, only to be horrified when she realised it was blood.  

Kara was on her hands and knees, clutching the asphalt ground beneath her try stop her from swaying. Breathing deeply, her eyes tried to focus on something in front of her, but her vision was too blurry from the hit to the head she’d suffered. All she could make out were vague silhouettes of the civilians watching the fight in shock. Gingerly rubbing her eyes, Kara’s vision eventually focused and she could make out the faces of Lena and James in the crowd; watching on horrified. Alex was screaming at her in her comms for her to stop and retreat. Reign was stronger than anyone anticipated and it was unusual for the citizens of National City to see the Girl of Steel loosing. But Supergirl had to win, otherwise the murder and destruction of Reign would go unchallenged.  

It took a lot of effort to drag herself up onto her feet, wobbling as she did. The NCPD helicopter hovering above had its search light fixed on the superhero; actually being more of a hindrance as the bright white light blinded Kara. Wincing she turned around to face Reign once more. The woman was glaring at her, smugly almost, as she strutted over towards Kara, pulled back her fist and aimed for the hero’s face.  

Kara was slow, but not slow enough to block the punch with her arm. Taking advantage of the block, Kara pounded her free fist straight into Reign’s stomach and then her chin. The villain faltered slightly, but not before she unleashed a counter attack, landing hits all over the blonde’s face and body with Kara unable able to stop her. Reign’s was immense. Grinning menacingly, she grabbed Kara by the scruff of her suit and hoisted the hero up in the air with her arm, before head butting her. Kara’s nose cracked upon the impact and blood spurted out down her face, dripping onto the House of El crest. Reign released the blonde, who immediately fell to the floor, before she unleashed another wave of attacks.  Kara lay there and took the beating, unable to overpower the villain. Her vision was swimming and senses numbed when the onslaught eventually stopped for a split second.   

She quickly scrambled onto her knees and braced her arm against a metal beam Reign and swung aiming for her head. Kara snatched the beam out of the woman’s hands and twirled it around the air to gather some momentum. Using the last bit of strength she had, Kara swung the metal like a baseball bat and sent the villain flying through the air into a burning car some fifty metres away.   

Kara’s body screamed out in physical pain. She fell to her knees once more, dropping the beam in the process. Slowly she began to crawl up the torn up chunks of tarmac and rock from where they’d both landed during the fighting. Pulling herself up to the top, she stood up wincing at pain and looked out for Reign. Surely that last hit should have affected her...right?  

How wrong she was. Reign was on her feet without even a scratch to show for it, and she was dragging a burning car in her hand. Kara’s eyes widned in terror as she realised what was about to happen. She tried to move her body, but it was frozen from the overexertion so the force of the flying car door swept the blonde off her feet. She was somersaulting like a ragdoll for three seconds or so before a searing heat landed right on her chest and burnt its way to her skin. The heat vision from Reign tossed Kara high up into the sky until she crashed onto a rooftop.   

Reign flew up to meet a now near death Kara and did nothing but cackle in satisfaction.  

“I'm going to kill you,” she said smugly as she stood over her.  

Kara somehow found the strength to push her upper body up so she could look at the villain defiantly.  

“Y-You don’t...you don’t scare...me,” she groaned.  

“You're no god just as I'm no devil. All I am is truth,” Reign began, grabbing Kara by her suit once more to hoist her up off the ground.  

Supergirl yelped as her injuries screamed out. She looked into Reign’s eyes through her mask and for a second forgot the situation she was in or the fact that she was near to death. All she could think and focus on was how familiar they seemed. As if she knew who was behind the demon...Her mind flashed to the previous night when Sam had thrown a murderous glare her way after Ruby shouted. It looked the exact same stare as the one Reign was giving her now...it couldn’t be?  

“And judgment,” Reign continued, now dangling the battered hero over the rooftop edge.  

Below them the crowd gasped, and this close face to face with the villain confirmed what she’d been dreading. Reign was _Sam!_ She didn’t have time to dwell on it though.  

“And death,” with one final smirk of victory, Sam let Kara fall.   

Time slowed down for the superhero. She was so used to flying through the air so the sensation of the wind rushing past her ears and the pressure of gravity was familiar. Of course she knew this was the end, powerless to pull herself back up into the sky and away from the hard concrete ground below. Internally she cried for her sister, for her friends, for Sam who’d she’d failed _so so_ bad, and of course for Lena.  Poor Lena who’d have to watch Kara die before her eyes, and who would never know how much the blonde reporter truly cared for. And then her last thoughts drifted to Krypton and of her mother and father and how happy she was going to be when she saw them again. Accepting peace, Kara allowed her body to sag, vision to fade and focused on the fading sound of Lena’s heartbeat below as she slipped unconscious.  

Alex Danvers, James Olsen and Lena Luthor cried out together in agony as Supergirl’s limp body impacted the ground with a deafening thud.   

 

* * *

 

 

_"OH MY STARS KARA! IS SHE DEAD?”_ ****

**_“Of course she not Clarence, otherwise we wouldn’t be here trying to help her tonight would we?”_ ** ****

_“Oh...yeah. But how does she recover from that? Who stops Reign? And does Sam get saved?”_ ****

**_“Kara was out for two days, emergency surgery performed by Alex and intensive healing under the DEO’s sun beds meant she eventually stabled. Lena and Alex barely left her side.”_ ** ****

_“And what about Reign? Did she cause much more damage?”_ ****

**_“Unfortunately she did, but Mon-El woke the rest of the Legion to try stop her from killing anymore. Whilst they fought Reign and kept her occupied, Kara recovered.”_ ** ****

_“Did they stop her?”_ ****

**_“They managed to eventually contain Reign by using one of Lex Luthor’s Kryptonite weapons. A weapon that had it been used on Superman or Supergirl, would be deadly.”_ ** ****

_“But what about Sam? And Ruby is she okay?”_ ****

**_“We’re getting to that next, just watch. It’s not long till you will make your appearance dear Clarence!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to squeeze in the chapters before the final one on Christmas Eve! Pray for me ahhhhhhh!


	7. Kara

_ 1.18pm December 18th _ _ th 2017 –  _ _ Fortress of Solitude, Somewhere in the Alaskan wilderness _

 

It was a Christmas miracle that Sam had survived her ordeal.

That’s all Kara could think as she floated back down from space towards to Fortress, cradling her unconscious, _but alive_ friend in her arms. Her red boots landed softly on the snowy floor and instantly she was surrounded by DEO medics, Alex, J’onn, Mon-El and the Legion and Lena and Winn who were partly the reason why Sam was alive.

When Kara had finally woken up after her battle with Reign, she was sore, tired and also shocked at remembering the revelation that the Kryptonian villain was Sam. Everyone couldn’t quite believe it when she told them, especially Lena, considering the two had been close way before Sam took over as CFO at L Corp. But then Maggie had phoned Alex from the NCPD precinct, where a very terrified Ruby had gone, claiming her mom had been missing for three days straight. That all but confirmed it.

In the days where Kara had been in a medically induced coma, Reign had ravaged National City. Mon-El and Imra were forced to step in and awaken the rest of their superhero team to take Reign on. The battle was messy and went on for hours, and looked like no solution was in sight. The Legion’s and Supergirl’s fights with Reign had not been without sacrifice. Once again, National City had been ravaged by destruction and civilian causalities.  So it had been Lena to suggest a Kryptonite weapon of some sort. Looking back through Lex’s old Luthor Corp files, she and Winn stumbled across a secret vault in National City where an abundance of weapons were stored. Mon-El had used the weapon and luckily it had subdued Reign enough to bring her in to the DEO, instead of killing her.  Alex had tried to keep Kara under the sun lamps for longer, but once she heard Mon-El and the Legion had survived and captured Sam, she insisted on getting out of the med bay. She needed to find a way to save her friend from the evil Reign persona.

Of course it was Lena who saved the day once more with that brilliant mind of hers. Whilst digging through Lex’s files she’d stumbled across a plan of his to capture Superman and use a piece of technology he’d created, combined with the power source in the Fortress of Solitude to effectively rid the Kryptonian of his powers. The device would change how Superman’s cells reacted to Earth’s yellow sun; the Kryptonian would become practically human. Lena had reckoned she could adapt it, like she’d done with the Daxamite invasion, and change it to target only the rogue Kryptonian cells. She’d still be Kryptionian and have powers, but hopefully Reign would be gone. Of course it was just a theory, and they had no idea if it would actually work; Lena had warned them it could kill the woman, after all Lex wouldn’t have cared if his procedure had killed Superman.

Kara tried her last option before she would let Lena use the device on Sam. She got Maggie to bring Ruby in to the DEO and to face her mother, who was in a Kryptonite holding cell. She hoped the shock of seeing her child again would get Sam to overpower Reign, but unfortunately it didn’t. Reign just stared coldly at the young girl, looking disinterested by her tears. So they were all relived when Lena’s tweaks to the device actually worked. Well at first it didn’t appear so. Sam was lying still, unmoving after the procedure and as far as Kara could tell, she wasn’t breathing.

_Lena, why isn’t she breathing?’_ _Kara had asked, panic in her voice. “_ _This can’_ _t be good.”_

_‘_ _I don’_ _t know...this was a potential outcome...”_ _Lena replied quietly due to the shock that Sam was potentially dead._

_“_ _Alex!” Kara yelled._

Alex and the medics had rushed over to the woman’s lifeless body and began performing CPR on her, in a futile attempt at reviving her. Kara wrapped an arm round Lena to comfort her as they watched helplessly. Her sister and the team worked for what felt like hours but didn’t seem to be getting anywhere. Not giving up, Kara had one last trick up her sleeve.

 She figured that although Reign’s DNA was gone, Sam was still partly Kryptonian and the one thing needed to heal an injured or seemingly dead Kryptonian was _sunlight._ She pulled away from Lena and dashed over Sam, pushing Alex aside as gently as she could. Without saying anything, even when her sister protested, she scooped up the woman in her hands and flew out of the fortress as quickly as she could and launched them into the sky.

 She flew higher and higher, until the entire planet was below them as they reached the very outer part of Earth’s atmosphere. There, unrestricted by clouds and the O-Zone layer, Sam’s body began to take in the sun’s rays. Kara hovered for ages as the sun began to finally take effect, feeling her own body become stronger with such direct contact to the light. Kara nearly cried in relief as she heard the faint beating of Sam’s heart start, before it got stronger and stronger.  Slowly, she began to descend back to the Earth, careful not to cut off access to the healing light straight away. They were about 30,000 feet up in the air when Sam finally stirred.

  _‘_ _Uh...what...Supergirl...I mean Kara?’_ Sam groggily said, disoriented as to where she was.

  _‘_ _Sam! Thank god you’_ _re okay! We were so worried! Wait, how do you know I’_ _m-never mind!’_

_‘_ _You don’_ _t...hide it that well...always known. What happened? Last thing...I remember is CatCo after seeing Morgan...Edge on the TV.’_

Kara’s face fell. She reluctantly proceeded to explain to the woman exactly what had taken place, from her becoming Reign, to their fight and finally more about Sam’s Kryptonian heritage. Her friend kept silent throughout the conversation, looking visibly upset when Ruby was mentioned. Once Kara was finished, Sam thanked her with tears in her eyes and hugged the hero best she could from her position in Kara’s arms before she fell back asleep from exhaustion. The second Kara’s boots landed on soft ground, the DEO medics took Sam from her to check up on her.

 “She’s alive, and she’s back to her normal self again. Lena and Winn did it!” Kara announced, sending a small smile in the direction of the CEO. “She needs to be taken to a sun bed at the DEO straight away,” the blonde instructed as the medics nodded and led Sam over to one of the helicopters nearby.

 Kara sighed in relief until she all but super sprinted over to Lena, wrapping her arms around the CEO, pressing her face into Lena’s duffle coat and hoisted her off the ground to spin her around in glee. Lena giggled as she clung on tight to Kara’s shoulders.

 “Kara! Stop before I’m sick,” she joked as the superhero finally put her down.

 Kara made no move to take her hands off the woman’s waist and Lena kept her hands resting on the blonde’s shoulders where her cape fastened onto her suit.

 “You did it Lena, you saved Sam!”

 “I just helped...we all saved her,” Lena rambled, finding herself getting lost in the blonde’s blue eyes.

 “Me and the Legion were just the muscle,” Kara teased, giving Lena’s waist a light squeeze. “But it was you and Winn who really brought her back... you’re just incredible.”

 Lena shivered; not because of the sub-zero temperatures, but because of the woman before her who was looking at her like she was an angel. Kara noticed and frowned.

 “Are you cold? Here,” The superhero grabbed her cape and pulled it to wrap around the CEO in her arms, pulling the woman closer to her if that was even possible.

 “Thanks,” Lena couldn’t stop her voice from sounding as husky as it did when Kara’s face was suddenly inches from hers. “K-Kara...I need to tell you something.”

 “What?” Kara replied with her eyes focused on Lena’s lips.

 “Seeing you nearly die like that...I just couldn’t bear the thought of never being able to tell you.”

 “Tell me what?” Kara whispered, finding herself leaning towards Lena.

 The CEO closed her eyes and followed suit, her soft lips mere centimeters away from Kara’s as she let out a raspy breath.

 “Tell you...tell you that I...”

 “SUPERGIRL!”

 Lena didn’t get to finish her sentence. They were interrupted by Alex Danvers screeching out.

 Kara jolted back from the CEO and unwrapped her cape from the flustered woman, mouthing a silent apology before she started cowering under Alex’s stern gaze as the agent stomped over to her.

 “What were you thinking? Flying into space like that!” she chastised. “You’re still not fully healed! What if you’d burned out your powers before you even broke out of the clouds? ”

 “I know but Alex-”

 “What were you thinking!? You’re following Sam and going straight under the lamps when we reach the DEO, J’onn’s orders. ”

 “Alex, I’m fine-”

 “Like hell you are! Now get on that helicopter! Everyone’s waiting on you two lovebirds.”

 The Agent turned on her heel and started walking away.

 “I was just planning on flying back actually,” Kara said causing Alex to look over her shoulder and glare at her, shutting up the Kryptonian immediately. 

Kara huffed and chased after Lena and Alex, slowing down when she reached the former’s side. Lena laughed at Kara’s sulking face as she grabbed the hero’s hand, laced their fingers together and pulled her back towards the helicopters.

 

* * *

 

**_“_ ** **_So you see Clarence, Kara and the rest of them saved Sam from her Reign persona. The woman made a full recovery and was reunited with Ruby just in time for Christmas. However the damage Reign caused meant there was a lot of public demand for authorities and Supergirl to reveal her identity.”_ **

_“_ _People were angry with Supergirl?”_

**_“_ ** **_Yes, the families of victims especially. They wanted Reign to be tried for her crimes. Their hatred was monopolized by Morgan Edge and Cadmus. Looking to act revenge against the hero.”_ **

_“_ _Oh no, not them two again. Poor Kara can’_ _t catch a break!”_

**_“_ ** **_Watch carefully, this next part is crucial.”_ **

****

* * *

 

****

  _4.15pm December 24th_ _th 2017 – __CatCo Worldwide Media offices, National City_

Kara should have known the fallout from Reign would only get worse as the days went on, and all because of one person.

_Morgan Edge_.

The sleezy slimeball of a man. He’d threatened Lena and tried to kill her umpteen times and now this, his own personal vendetta against Supergirl. And he was using the damage inflicted on National City and the multiple civilian deaths to further push his agenda, stoking the fires of doubt in people’s minds about Supergirl and Superman. He used Reign as an example; she was Kryptonian like them and look at the damage she’d caused in such a short space of time. Who was to say Superman and Supergirl won’t follow in her footsteps one day and turn rogue?

Kara stood in Cat’s old office alone and just stared at all the different news reports on the screens in front of her, watching and listening to them intently.

On one screen BBC News were interviewing the author Andrew Sullivan, with the caption ‘Are Supergirl’s Actions are Political?’

_"Are there any moral constraints on this person? We have international law. On this Earth, every act is a political act. By her not revealing the fate or identity of this ‘Reign’ woman, she is perverting the course of justice. That is a statement in itself!”_

On another screen, Fox News was hosting a debate between anchorman Bill O’Reilly and a blogger from Buzzfeed.

" _She acts like a god, saving and taking lives where she sees fit. But she is no god; she is an alien who should face the consequences of what she’s done. And this isn’t about racism; I have alien friends who agree with me!"_

_"We human beings have a horrible track record of following people with great power, down paths that lead to huge human monstrosities. We have always created icons in our own image. What we've done is we project ourselves on to her. The fact is, maybe she's not some sort of devil or Jesus character. Maybe she's just a girl from a different planet trying to do the right thing?”_

_“It still doesn’t take away from the fact that she and the ‘Men in Black’ are hiding a fugitive! Victim’s families deserve answers!”_

On CNN, Anderson Cooper was stood outside Washington DC were a Republican backed rally was taking place. He was in the middle of interviewing a Republican politician, who was set to oppose National City’s Democrat senator in the upcoming mid terms.

_“Would you, as a United State Senator, be personally comfortable saying to a grieving parent, "Supergirl could've saved your child, but on principle we did not want her to act.”_

_“I'm not saying she shouldn't act. I'm saying she shouldn't act unilaterally. You know that during her fight with Reign, she crashed into an office Christmas Party? Do you know how many people were injured during that fight? A heck of a lot. One worker was knocked down by them flying around the room, cracked his skull on a metal table and now he’s brain dead. Another broke her back.”_

Kara’s face fell further and further as she listened in on the reports. She was so preoccupied she didn’t hear Lena stroll into the office behind her, even with her superheating! The woman placed a gentle hand on Kara’s shoulder which made the blonde jump in surprise.

“Oh, hey Lena. I didn’t hear you come in,” Kara droned, focusing back on the screens.

“You shouldn’t listen to them you know,” Lena said softly. “Take it from someone who knows.”

“How can I not Lena?” Kara said finally turning to face her, choking back a sob. “I did this.”  

Lena’s heart melted at the sight and reached up to cup the superhero’s cheek; running a thumb softly over Kara’s skin in a soothing motion.  

“No, Reign did this. And you had to stop her and save Sam. People were hurt, but imagine how much worse this would be if Reign was left to terrorize freely?”  

“I know, but Lena maybe the reports are right. I should be held accounted for what I’ve done and not just for Reign. For the Daxamite invasion, the submarine thing…everything.”  

“Kara don’t be silly, besides the DEO will get this handled I’m sure-”  

Lena was cut off by a Breaking News report blaring out on all the news channels. To the girls’ disgust, Morgan Edge’s face came up on the screen. He was stood outside National City Courthouse, holding a press conference. An array of reporters were arriving in the crowd to hear his speech. Stood beside Edge were numerous men and women with injuries or in wheelchairs. And families holding plaques saying ‘Justice for the Victims’, ‘Supergirl = Murderer, and ‘Go Home Supergirl.’   

_“How do we determine what's good?”_ Edge began, speaking out to the crowd. _“In a democracy, good is a conversation not a unilateral decision. So, I urge Supergirl, to come to this hearing of the people tonight.”_  

He turned and motioned for a small boy in a wheelchair to be pushed forward to the front before he continued. In the office, Lena grabbed onto Kara’s hand to calm her.  

_“To see those who have suffered! How far will she take her power? Does she act by our will, or by her own? Come face your public Supergirl!”_ ****

The press conference ended and Kara stood rooted to the floor, unmoving and silent. How could she have been so blind to the destruction she caused around her? The casualties of her actions? She hated Edge, and there was no doubt a hidden agenda behind this scheming of his, but he was right. She was under the call of the DEO, and effectively the United States Government, but she often made many of those headstrong decisions herself. Alex and everyone had tried to dissuade her from engaging Reign and she’d ignored them.  

“Kara,” Lena called out.  

The CEO had now moved to stand in front of her, cupping both cheeks and looking at her with those green eyes of hers. Should anyone look into the office, this position could not be considered professional. The girlfriends rumour would no doubt flare up again around the employees. Kara still remained silent and avoided Lena’s gaze.  

“Look at me,” The Luthor commanded.   

Clenching her fists and with her eyes brimming with unshed tears, Kara looked up. Lena continued.  

“Don’t listen to him. You don’t answer to anyone, this is not your fault.”  

They stood there looking at each other with ragged breaths, Lena’s hands grabbing onto Kara’s cheeks hard. If she were human, it might have hurt. Kara’s DEO phone buzzed in her pocket. Swallowing the lump in her throat, and closing her eyes, Kara eventually spoke up.  

“I need to go,” she said with no emotion in her voice.  

Lena didn’t even have a chance to respond as within a few seconds Kara had broke out of her grasp and flung herself out the balcony window to fly away from the building.  

5.30p _m December 24th th 2017 – Some Back Alley, Chinatown, National City_  

Of all the people she expected to run into that day, it hadn’t been Lillian Luthor.  

Earlier Kara had landed harder into the DEO than she would have usually done after leaving CatCo. The guilt was gnawing away at her conscience and dragging her mood down with it. She wouldn’t have usually left Lena so coldly, but everything the CEO was telling her was just not what she wanted to hear.  Hopefully a DEO mission would help to clear her thoughts.  

J’onn told her they’d received an encrypted message addressed directly to Supergirl from an unknown sender, demanding she meet them in a location downtown alone and with no back up. Yeah, it sounded just like something out of the pages of a thriller. It was too fishy. But Kara wasn’t in the mood to be worrying about what could happen, so she ignored Alex’s and J’onn’s concerns and flew off alone.  

Her tracker and comms were still on, but she insisted to Alex not to follow her. Whatever this mysterious sender wanted, Kara was sure she’d be able to deal with it alone.  Kara landed in a narrow back alley behind some Sushi restaurant. She double checked the coordinates sent by the anonymous sender and low and behold she was in the right place. No-one appeared to be around, she climbed up onto a dumpster and sat and waited, watching as a few rats scurried around nearby.   

She was about to give up and leave when the sound of heels clicking against the pavement caught her attention. Kara watched as a tall blonde haired woman appeared from the shadows, smirking at her. The superhero was up on her feet and into a fighting stance in an instant.   

“Lillian!” She hissed. “I should have known it would be you, what do you want?”  

“Straight to the point, that’s one quality I admire about you Kara,” Lillian drawled, as the Real Hank Henshaw also appeared from behind her; his bionic eye glowing. “Nice to see you showed, and without your meddling sister.”  

“You’re avoiding the question Lillian, what do you want? Otherwise I’ll just fly off right now and alert the DEO to your whereabouts,” Kara snapped.  

Today of all days, she really wasn’t in the mood for small talk or Cadmus’ games. Lillian merely stood and continued to wear that famous grin of hers before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small metal box.  

“Now, now Supergirl, if you leave the world might just happen to find out about a certain Kryptonian identity.”  

“You don’t scare me Lillian; you’ve known my secret for ages and never once revealed it. Who says you’ll do that now?” Kara said, seemingly calling the older Luthor’s bluff.  

She turned her back on them, and began to walk away until Lillian called out.  

“Who said it was about your identity?”  

Kara halted, and looked back over her shoulder.

“And no it’s not your cousin’s if you’re wondering,” Lillian explained, toying with the box in her hands.  

She didn’t mean Sam did she? No…she couldn’t. No-one knew about that, expect at the DEO. It was now one of the most tightly controlled secrets in the entire organization; not even kept on records anywhere in case of a hack. And given the recent media storm, it was just as well.   

“Samantha seems like such a good mother,” Lillian began, confirming Kara’s fears. “Much better than I ever was. Who knew she had such a rage within her…so much alien in her. Now I see my daughter managed to reverse the effects of the persona within dear Samantha with technology my darling boy Lex designed.”  

The older woman stepped towards Kara and pulled out her phone to show a video to the superhero. Kara’s eyes widened as security footage from inside CatCo’s office played out on the screen. It showed Sam leaving towards the elevator still in her work gear, seemingly in a trance. She lifted her arms up and tore open her shirt to reveal the Reign symbol on her chest. This would be enough evidence to incriminate Sam were it to be leaked.  

“Now,” Lillian said putting the phone away after it finished playing. “Were this to ever to fall into the wrong hands then I’m sure Samantha would be tried as a war criminal, and no doubt executed. Of course execution is still legal in this state and do you really underestimate Mr Edge not to get his way? Poor, poor Ruby the little half breed. She’d be left without a mother.”  

“You wouldn’t!” Kara seethed, furious that Cadmus were sinking so low once more.  

“No I won’t, if you cooperate,” Lillian stated.  

In Kara’s ear her comms were going crazy. Alex was snarling at her not to do anything stupid. Never negotiate with terrorist and so on, but this was Sam’s life the line. Kara had learned the hard way with Edge to never underestimate him after he’d tried to kill Lena, so she wouldn’t put it past him to demand that ‘Reign’ was executed as punishment for the deaths she had caused.  

“Fine, what do I need to do?” 

“Life for a life Kara.”  

“What?”  

“You heard the news reports; you’ve done more damage than good to this city. And nothing would please me or my darling Lex more to see the Earth rid of Supers. Your life for Samantha’s.”  

“You want me to…end it?” Kara asked in disbelief.  

“Yes, and then my daughter would be free your influence and finally come to her senses and join our cause.”  Lillian stopped toying with the box in her hand and carefully opened it to reveal a glowing green kryptonite orb. Kara immediately felt sick, and took a step back to steady herself. Her powers instantly felt like they’d been drained, the strength in this particular piece of the rock must have been a high concentrate.  

“You…want me to use…that? I take it?” Kara rasped, trying not to be sick.  

“Correct, take it and do the planet a favor. The people don’t want you anymore Supergirl. And you know about the Edge hearing he’s setting up, you could still face the wrath of this country’s court system yet. Do yourself a favor too Kara and end it,” Lillian snarled, shoving the Kryptonite back into its box before handing it to Kara.  

“And if I refuse?” Kara asked quietly, deep in thought.  

“Then Samantha Arias will be exposed, and don’t you dare think for a second that I won’t go after your friends and family too. Even Lena…I know how close the two of you have become since our last encounter. You have until midnight.”  Lillian gave her one last evil glare before she walked away with Henshaw on her heels.

Kara stood and stared at the box. She was in a dilemma, but she couldn’t help but feel like Lillian spoke the truth like Edge. If she were to die tonight it would sure explain a lot. Like why Mon-El couldn’t look at her in the eyes without a hint of sadness. What if in the future it was common knowledge that Supergirl had sacrificed herself to save Sam?   And that was another thing. All the hard work they’d done to save her friend, only to have the poor woman torn to bits by the public for something she couldn’t have helped? It just didn’t seem fair. The Kryptonian looked back on her life on Earth and why she’d always felt like something was missing, what if the something missing was just because she didn’t belong here? After much deep contemplation, Kara decided go through with it. The bad that she’d done outweighed the good. It wasn’t like she would be missed for too long. Sure Alex and Eliza would be upset, but they’d eventually move on. Alex had her fiancée Maggie now to help her. Mon-El and the Legion were going back to the future as soon as their ship would let them. James and Winn were too busy with Guardian duties to spend much time with her lately and Cat Grant hadn’t returned any of Kara’s calls since she got her job with the President.  

Kara was snapped out of her thoughts by Alex’s worried voice in her ear.  

_“Kara! Please don’t tell me you’re actually considering Lillian’s proposal?”_

“Don’t be r-ridiculous Alex,” she lied, voice thick and heavy. “I-I’m just going to go for a fly around to clear my head.”  

_“I know when you’re lying, please don’t listen to her! You are worth a whole lot to many people in this city and to me. We’ll find a way to protect Sam too.”_

“You can’t promise that Alex!” Kara snapped, taking out her frustrations on her sister. “You can’t promise to protect her or yourself, or James or _Lena_.”  

Oh god Lena, this act of Kara’s would surely crush her.   

_“Just…please come to the DEO Kara…please. Don’t shut me out.”_

“Good bye Alex, I love you,” Kara whispered before she turned off her comms.

She pulled her tracker out of her cape and threw it on the ground before she soared up into the air.  Kara would do as Lillian Luthor asked, but she needed to settle a few things first. Checking the time, Kara flew towards Sam’s house where she’d visit her and Lena one last time before going to the National City Courthouse to face Edge and the victims of the families she’d hurt. She’d give them a platform to vent at her to help heal, and then she’d drop the announcement to the world that she was leaving forever.     

 

_ 5.37pm December 24thth 2017 – 7 Elm Grove, Park Street, National City Suburbs _ __ __

As Kara walked up the small path to Sam’s house, her super hearing picked up the sound of singing and music as she reached the door. Inside Sam, Lena and Ruby were all doing their best Mariah Carey impressions by belting out _All I Want for Christmas is You_ on Ruby’s Christmas karaoke game. Kara pulled out the box Lillian had given her and took out the little piece of Kyrptonite and slipped it into her pant pocket. She knocked twice before making her way in, shrugging off the snow on her coat as she stepped through the threshold. All three of the girls stopped immediately and laughed awkwardly in embarrassment; the song still playing out in the background.

Sam jogged over to greet Kara, taking her jacket from her and hanging it up on the coat rack next to the door. She handed Kara a glass of alien type red wine, which the Kryptonian downed instantly. Sam and Lena looked at each other concerned.  Unaware by the blonde’s strange mood, Ruby came bouncing over to Kara, her face lit up in excitement, coughing as she did.  

“Aunt Kara! How’d you like out tree? Isn’t it big!?”  

Kara shuffled to stand near Lena by the coffee table, and spared a quick glance at the undecorated Christmas tree in the corner.  

“Yeah it’s okay,” she grunted as she flopped down on the sofa.  

“Is everything alright?” Lena asked as she sat down next to the blonde. “You haven’t been watching the Edge reports again have you?”  

“I’m fine, everything’s…fine. Just drop it,” Kara said coldly, pouring herself another glass of wine before downing it again.

Lena, dejected, left the blonde alone and didn’t pry anymore. Ruby began coughing again.  

“I think you’re coming down with a cold again baby,” Sam said, heading into the kitchen to grab some medicine.

She hollered back to the young girl from the other room.

“Did you not wear your coat the walking home?” 

“Nope!” Ruby replied as she put decorations onto the tree, coughing every so often.  

She walked over to Kara and handed her a ‘House of El’ symbol decoration. Kara reluctantly too the bauble and put it in her pocket.   

“Hey Aunt Kara, what did you use to eat on Krypton? Did you have cake? And did it rain? Did you have TV? And how do you spell Krypton? Will you teach me it someday? And did you celebrate Christmas? Also did you see the news? Are you gonna have to go to jail-”  

“Shut up!” Kara snapped, eyes wide in rage. “I don’t wanna talk about it!”  

“Okay,” Ruby sniffled, trying not to cry as she scurried back over to the tree.   

Lena just sighed at Kara, looking at her worried before she got up and went over to help Ruby decorate.  Sam was chatting on her iPhone when she returned from the kitchen. 

“Oh, thank you, Mrs Mry’az. I'm sure she'll be all right, it’s just a cough.”  

Kara, who by now had downed three glasses of strong wine and was feeling light headed, stood up abruptly and swayed over to Sam. 

“Is that Ruby’s teacher?” She slurred, as her friend nodded.  “Let me speak to her!” Kara demanded, snatching the phone from a very baffled Sam.  

“Hello?” Kara all but growled into the phone. “Mrs Mry’az? This is Kara Danvers, I’m Ruby’s aunt. I guess by your last name you’re an alien right? Well what you playing at sending her homelike that, half naked? Do you realize she'll probably end up with pneumonia on account of you? Humans aren’t built to withstand the cold you know!”  

“Kara!” Both Lena and Ruby gasped, shocked at the superhero’s sudden aggressiveness.  

They both lunged to try grab the cell phone back out of Kara’s hands, but the blonde held them off with her super strength as she continued her rant against the poor woman that was actually an excuse for Kara to rant at the world for her life being unfair.  

“Is this the sort of thing people pay taxes for? To have teachers like you? Silly, stupid, careless people who send human kids home without any clothes on?”  

With a chance of luck, Lena eventually managed to pry the cell off Kara, before handing it to Sam who quickly tried to apologize. Unfortunately there was no response; it seemed the poor teacher had hung up before she could do so.  

“She’s hung up!” Sam exclaimed, glaring at Kara.  

“I’ll hang her up!” The blonde raged, before her ears pricked up at the sound of a very gruff male voice coming back through the speaker.  

Kara instantly snatched it away from Sam again. The male voice was ranting out curses in Thaldonian when Kara interrupted his tirade.  

“Hello? Who is this? Oh, Mr Mry’az? Okay, that's fine, Mr Mry’az. Gives me a chance to tell you what I really think of your wife! She’s a ‘ _motherfucking dumb bitch!’”_ Kara screamed down the phone, speaking the insult in the alien’s Thaldonian language.  

“Kara!” Lena scolded once more, attempting to stop the blonde.  

“Will you both stop and let me handle this - Hello Mr Mry’az? What? Oh, you will, huh? Okay, any time you think you're tough enough…”  

The enraged alien hung up on the blonde before any more insults could be sent her way. Snarling she angrily shoved the cell phone onto the couch before storming to the other side of the room and punching a hole through the wall in anger. Huffing and panting Kara whirled round to see Sam, Lena and Ruby all gaping at her in shock like she was some sort of wild animal. Kara’s guilt seeped in as she calmed herself down.  

“I’m sorry, Sam. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…and Ruby you can ask me anything you want, go on,” she said apologetic.  

Ruby’s eyes welled up and burst, as she cried. Sam crouched down and cradled the girl, running her hand through the girl’s hair as she began to soothe her. For a split second Kara nearly thought Reign was back from the stare Sam gave her. Lena on the other hand strode over and began pulling Kara into the kitchen out of the way, and she was angry.   

She had her ‘CEO face’ on again, the type Kara had only seen a few times before at work when the woman was seriously pissed off. Once they were out of earshot from Sam and Ruby, Lena crossed her arms and stared hard at the hero.

"Kara you're going to tell me what's going on right now," she said quietly.

"There's nothing wrong-"

"Don't...lie to me Kara!" Lena sobbed as she began holding back her anger and tears. "You're worrying me, I've never seen you like this. Not even when Mon-El disappeared."

Ashamed at the suffering she’d caused, and not wanting to inflict any more misery on the person who she cared so much for, Kara's facade cracked. She choked back her own tears and refused to look at Lena.

“I can’t tell you.”

“What? Kara you can tell me anything.”

“No I really can’t, Lena please just leave it...I can’t have you dealing with my issues,” Kara begged.

She wouldn’t have Lena trying to help her, not after Lillian threatened the CEO. No, Kara would have to go through with the head of Cadmus’ request to save the woman before her and her other friends.

“Issues? So this isn’t to do with the reports that are flying round about Supergirl?”

“No...just drop it! Please!”

“I can’t!” Lena shouted back with ferocity Kara had never seen before.

“Why not?!” The hero pushed back; Lena was just being too stubborn to listen to her. “Everyone else has! No-one cares okay, so why won’t you just leave me alone?”

“Because I’m in love with you!”

Kara’s face dropped at Lena’s revelation. Of course she knew there was some reciprocation to her feelings, but she could never have imagined Lena loved her back. This was going to make things far too complicated, how on Earth was Kara meant to go through with Lillian’s demand when Lena Luthor loved her? What would happen to this amazing woman if she didn’t sacrifice herself like Cadmus asked? Would Lillian murder her own daughter? No, she couldn’t have that. For Lena’s sake she couldn’t be selfish.

“I love you Kara, as more than a friend...can’t you see that? And I will do anything to help you through whatever it is you’re dealing with. We’ll get through it,” Lena said, sniffling.

“No,” Kara stated, steeling her face. It hurt so much to do this, but Kara had to lie to protect the woman.

“N-No?” Lena stuttered, feeling her heart sink into her stomach.

“I can’t do this,” Kara whispered as she pulled her hand out of Lena’s grasp and bolted out of the kitchen and then the house, leaving the door wide open.

And for the second time that day, Kara Danvers had ran out on Lena Luthor.  

Trying not to show that her heart was breaking on the inside, Lena ran over to the door and slammed it shut before any more snow could fly into the house. She grabbed her own phone out of her bag and dialed a certain agent’s number  

“Hello? Alex? It’s Lena. Something’s seriously wrong with Kara.”   

 

_9.26pm December 24th th 2017 – The Dive Bar, outskirts of National City_ 

_'You’re watching Fox News and more on tonight’s top headline. Is Supergirl hanging up her cape for good? The infamous hero appeared at a hearing earlier ran by National City’s very own business man Morgan Edge,  where she faced up to her acts and met victim’s families’ face to face. The Kryptonian looked disheveled and tired as she was heckled on the podium by the angry crowds. The disgraced woman then announced to the world that she was leaving the city and country for good, much to the delight of the people from this great nation. Will the alien menance soon follow? Maybe, but from everyone here at Fox News, we say, good riddance!’_  
  
Mon-El scoffed and switched the channel over on the TV to some Italian soccer game. He was back working behind the bar like he’d done all those months ago, but this time it was only temporary. At least until the Legion’s ship was fixed, when he, Imra and the others could travel home to the 31 st century. As it was Christmas Eve, the bar was mostly full with other aliens who either weren’t celebrating the human holiday, or were just looking to get drunk.   The Daxamite looked over to where his wife and the Legion were playing a game of darts and drinking pints of lager, looking happy and merry and very much into the Christmas spirit. Then he glanced over to Kara who was hunched over the bar, looking a little worse for wear.

He was concerned for his best friend, and even more so after he’d seen the news report about Supergirl. She was leaning on the table top, glasses askew on her face, her hair coming loose out of its ponytail and she was muttering some prayer to herself in Kryptonian. Kara’s eyes were red and sore from crying and her hand was shaking as she brought the glass of Alder beer and Rum up to her lips; it was definitely a far cry from the blonde’s usual club soda. She’d nearly bit Mon-El’s head off when she’d first arrived in her wild state, so he reluctantly didn’t press any further. Next to Kara a huge burly Thaldonian was sat sipping a whiskey, watching the soccer game on the TV.  Nick, one of the small handful of human bartenders they employed in The Dive Bar, walked past Kara and stopped as he noticed her distressed state. Concerned, Nick shot Mon-El a glance who simply shrugged. The two men were at a loss at what to do.   

“Are you all right, Kara? Want someone to call you a cab?” Nick finally asked.

Kara just shook her head miserably. Something inside Mon-El snapped, he just couldn’t bear to see his friend suffering. Whatever was happening with the blonde, she needed to be home with Alex...or Lena.

“Why are you drinking so much?” he said gently, as he reached out and grabbed her hand. “This isn’t like the Kara Danvers I know. Please go home, Alex must be worried sick. It’s Christmas Eve!”

Suddenly the ugly Thaldonian sat beside Kara stopped drinking his whiskey and slammed the glass violently on the counter. He called out, his low gurgling voice echoing around the bar.

“Danvers? Who’s Danvers?”

“This is Kara Danvers,” Nick replied, pointing at the blonde who wasn’t paying any attention still.

Without any warning, the burly Thaldonian grabbed Kara up by the collar of her jacket and threw a vicious punch at her. His large fist connected with her lip and sent the blonde sprawling to the floor of the bar. Nick and Mon-El instantly rushed to pick her up, whilst Imra and the other members of the Legion ran over to engage the angry alien if need be.

“The next time you talk to my wife like that you'll get worse!” he roared, snarling at a dizzy Kara who was staggering to her feet. “She cried for an hour. It isn't enough that she slaves away learning English and then teaching your stupid human children how to do basic mathematics!”

“Get out if here Mr Mry’az!”  Nick shouted, pointing at the door.

Mon-El supported Kara as she finally managed to stand straight. She gingerly touched her sore lip that was now cut and bleeding. The Kryptonite in her back pocket was definitely making her weak like a normal human. The Daxamite’s eyes widened in shock when he noticed her injury. Meanwhile Imra and Nick were busy shoving Mr Mry’az out the door, as the alien was refusing to leave until he finished his drink.

“Are you alright?” Nick asked once the alien was dealt with.

“Yeah, you’re bleeding!” Mon-El joined in as her pointed out the injury.

“Who was that?” she asked, ignoring their concerns, wiping the blood off her chin.

“He's gone. Don't worry. His name is Mry’az. He won't come in here anymore, I’ll have him barred!” Nick reassured the blonde, as they all tried to make her sit back down.

“Mry’az you say? That’s what I get for praying,” Kara grumbled, shrugging them off her as she started shuffling towards the exit.

“Oh, no, Kara you can’t leave like this!” Mon-El exclaimed as lunged for her arm to pull her away from the door.

He was concerned about her trying to fly when drunk, but also as to why she was bleeding from such a minor punch. The alien should have broken his own fist from trying to hit the Girl of Steel, not the other way around! Something was definitely wrong; he needed to call the DEO and Alex fast. As he grabbed Kara’s bicep, he motioned for the Legion to help restrain the drunken Kryptonian.

“Come on; let’s get you home to your apartment yeah?” Imra soothed as she tried to take hold of Kara’s other arm.

Kara lashed out and slipped from their grasp, before reaching into her pocket to pull out the Kryptonite. Mon-El’s face fell; why on Earth was Kara carrying that around with her? Unless…the news reports…the press conference…telling the world she was leaving for good. Kara wasn’t about to commit suicide with that thing was she? Clutching the rock in her palm, the blonde summoned what little strength she had to super sprint out of the bar away from her friends. Leaving them all dumbfounded.

“Should we go after her Mon-El?” Imra asked, whilst her husband stood rooted to the ground in shock.

“Y-Yes, but first call Lena, J’onn, Alex…everyone. I think something awful is about to happen.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Is this my cue Sirs?”_

**_"_ _**Y** es Clarence your time has come! Save Kara Zor-El!"_ **

**_“Help her realize her life is precious.”_ **

_“I will do, I won’t let you down.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to anyone who spotted the Batman v Superman dialogue used in there! I also threw in a few scenes that were in the original 1946 film too! Thanks once again for everyone who is commenting and giving a kudos! :) Not long left now!


	8. Kara Part 2

National City hadn’t had snow on Christmas in nearly twenty years. So it was a shock that this Christmas Eve the white stuff was coming down thick and heavy; creating a winter wonderland that Frank Sinatra would have been proud to sing about. The only problem with all this snow is that it was making it increasingly difficult for Kara to see as she was flying through the night sky.

It was probably the amount of alien alcohol in her system too and to be fair, she’d drank an awful lot trying to drown out her sorrow at what she was about to do. The Alder beer and rum was making her vision blurry as she soared over the treetops of a local park below; still in her civilian clothes; which was another reckless move of hers but Kara couldn’t bring herself to care about her secret identity at the moment.

The Kryptonite in her back pocket was getting stronger and stronger and was beginning to weigh her down as she flew. Kara strained her body to keep going, but eventually it became too much for her to bear and she fell from the sky; crashing into a large tree covered with multicoloured fairy lights outside some suburban house. The old fir tree came tumbling down along with the blonde, and landed on the expensive looking Mercedes parked in the driveway in a loud crash.

Kara groaned as she sat up, clutching her spinning head. A light came on in the house behind her, and it was only a few seconds after when the door swung open to reveal some pot bellied middle aged man in his bathrobe, spitting feathers at the sight of his destroyed Christmas tree and beloved car.

“My car! What do you think you're doing!?” he spat, running to inspect the car.

Kara ignored him and steadily rose to her feet, dusting snow off her coat. The man was turning so red from anger that Kara couldn’t help but laugh in his face. Okay that was not the best way to react but it wasn’t her fault that he looked like a tomato!

“You think this is funny? My great-grandfather planted this tree and that car cost me $100,000! You better have a damn good bank balance you stupid alien! This is exactly why Morgan Edge is right!”

Turning her back on the xenophobe, Kara began staggering off down the street, nearly falling again as she slipped on ice. The angry man was not happy, calling out after her as she walked further and further away from her.

  
“Hey, you ...hey, you! Come back here, you drunken fool!”

He kept on hurling insults at her as she walked away until Kara couldn’t hear him anymore, her super hearing gone as well as her flight. The Kryptonite was really doing wonders for her right now.

 

* * *

 

Kara must have walked in the blizzard for at least fifteen minutes before she reached her destination; the _Otto Binder Bridge_. She found it fitting to end it all here where her life as Supergirl had begun that day she saved Alex’s plane. The heavy snow meant only a few cars were daring to cross the road over the structure, so no-one tried to stop the hero as she leaped over the pedestrian walkway and clung on to the metal frame to look down at the river below.

If Kara didn’t have Kryptonite on her, she wouldn’t be at all bothered by the icy cold waters; her enhanced biology meant she could endure the harshest weather conditions. She couldn’t breathe underwater however, and with the glowing green rock clasped in her hand, a jump from this height into the river would affect her like it would a normal human. The cold water would shock her body, making it unable to move, and from there she would sink to the bottom until she ran out of air. The wind whipped her hair over her face and Kara stood deep in thought. She tried to will herself up to jumping, but was struggling to bring herself to move. She didn’t want to do it, but she had to for Sam, Lena, Alex, and everyone else Cadmus were threatening.

She pulled out her iPhone to look at it one last time. She had numerous missed calls and texts from Winn, Alex and everyone, but the only ones she was focused on were Lena’s.

**5.39pm: Kara please come back so we can talk, Alex told me about my mother threatening you.**

  
**5.45pm: I’ve just seen the news, call me please? What do you mean you’re leaving? You’re not going through with Cadmus’ demands are you?**

  
**5.46pm: And don’t listen to those families Kara, Edge is obviously paying them off to say all this. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s got the media in on it too.**

  
**6.29pm: Cadmus won’t get away with this Kara, don’t throw your life away**

  
**6.50pm: Where are you?**

  
**7.22pm: I’m at the DEO with Alex, we’re going to sort this Kara ok? So don’t do anything silly**

  
**9.15pm: Kara we’re getting worried please call me**

  
**9.31pm: Mon-El just rang Alex, he’s worried about you too, we all are**

  
**9.32pm: I love you Kara, don’t do this please**

Shoving her phone back into her pocket and wiping the tears from her eyes, the blonde tried to ignore her heart which was screaming at her to run back home to Lena. She had just about gotten ready to leap forward when something whizzed past her, falling from above, and splashed into the river, sending a spray of water up in the air. Puzzled, Kara looked back down and saw a man splashing around in the cold water, screaming out.

“Help! Help!” he cried.

Horrified, Kara looked ahead and saw a nearby small fishing boat scrambling to turn around and help the poor man who’d landed in the river. They wouldn’t reach him in time though...Kara had to act now. There was no way she’d not help.

Acting quickly, she hurled the Kryptonite from her hand, and immediately felt some of her strength slowly returning. She still felt like she’d gone ten rounds with Superman but It’d have to be enough for now. Cursing herself for ditching her suit after the Edge hearing, she ripped off her glasses and untied her hair from its loose ponytail, settling on them being enough of a disguise for the time being. And then she leapt.

The water was _really cold_ ; Kara had almost forgotten how the sensation felt. She quickly resurfaced and willed her body to speed over to the flailing man, who was still crying out for help. She grabbed a hold of him, looped her arms under his and summoned the little strength she had left to fly them out of the river towards the fishing boat.

They landed hard on the wooden deck of the tug boat, Kara taking the brunt of the fall. A bewildered fisherman, no older than eighteen, was gaping at them in shock as he took in who she was. Snapping himself out of his dazed state, he shook his head and darted over to help them up. The flight had drained Kara of her powers once again, a combination of the Kryptonite still affecting her and overexertion. She really needed to lie in front of a few sun lamps.

The fisherman showed them inside and ushered them into the warmth, taking Kara’s drenched coat and the mysterious man’s clothes before putting them onto a radiator to dry. The young lad tossed them a few blankets to wrap up in before speaking up.

“My grandfather will steer us to the dock Miss Supergirl...is there a-anything else you need?” he squeaked in embarrassment.

“No,” she grumbled, still feeling lousy.

“And you...w-what the hell is that you’re wearing?!” the fisherman exclaimed as he took a proper look at the man who’d jumped.

The man looked around mid sixties, but he was wearing a ludicrous knee length garment which to Kara looked like a baby's night shirt. And racking her brain for her poor knowledge on human history, Kara could vaguely point it to looking like it belonged in the seventeenth century of some sort. What with its embroidered cuffs and a collar that gathered at the neck with a drawstring.

“I didn’t have time to get some stylish underwear,” the man giggled as he started to potter around the cabin. “My wife gave me this on my last birthday. I passed away in it!”

The fisherman and Kara shared a baffled look. What on Earth was this barmy man going on about? Said man walked over to table where a couple of magazines were lying on top, including one worn looking book which he picked up.

“Oh, Tom Sawyer! My favourite! You should read the new book Mark Twain's writing now.”

“How did you manage to fall in?” The fisherman asked, eyeing him incredulously.

“Oh I didn't fall in. I jumped in to save Supergirl.”

  
Kara looked up at the bizarre old man in surprise.

  
“You what? To save me?”

  
“Well, I did, didn't I? You didn't go through with it, did you?”

  
“Go through with what?”

  
“Suicide!” he beamed

  
The fisherman glanced at Kara and rolled his eyes at the old man to her. The blonde was also rather stunned by the mystery man’s revelation. How could he have known that she was contemplating such a thing?

  
“To think that used to be against the law...” the fisherman mused as he sat down on a stool and began rocking it back and forth.

  
“It still is against the law where I’m from,” the old coot retorted, sounding serious for the first time that evening.

  
“Where do you come from?” Kara asked.

  
She’d dealt with inter-dimensional beings before, like Mxyzptlk, and it wasn’t too obscene to think this odd man was one of them. It would make an awful lot of sense.

“Heaven,” the man replied, flashing Kara a smile. “I had to act quickly; that's why I jumped in. I knew if I were drowning you'd try to save me. And you see, you did, and that's how I saved you.”

  
The fisherman began fidgeting, looking nervously between them as he continued to rock on his stool. The old man just kept smiling at her, but Kara wasn’t amused. As the conversation continued, the boat neared a small wooden dock on the edge of the riverbank.

“Very funny, which dimension are you from them? Oh let me guess, Mxy sent you didn’t he?” Kara droned sarcastically.

“You have dried blood on your lip, Kara,” the old man replied, ignoring Kara’s joking tone.

The blonde lifted her hand to touch her mouth. Sure enough the cut had healed; with the Kryptonite in a ditch somewhere near the bridge, Kara did begin to feel like her powers were returning. She just needed a few hours in the sun to sort her out.

  
“Yeah, I got a thump in the jaw in answer to a prayer a little bit ago.”

  
“Oh no, I'm the answer to your prayer. That's why I was sent down here Kara Zor-El!”

  
“How do you know my name?” the blonde asked, playing along with whatever game this strange being was playing.

  
“Your first name is Kara?” the fisherman asked, looking at Kara again who just ignored him.

  
“Oh, I know all about you. I've been watching you,” the old man giggled.

  
“You sure you’re not friends with Mxy?” Kara chuckled in disbelief.

  
The man shook his head.

  
“What are you then, a mind reader or something? Is that you J’onn?”

  
“Nope.”

“Well, who are you?”

  
“Clarence Oddbody, A-S-2,” the man announced, giving both Kara and the young fisherman a bow.

  
“What's the A-S-2 for?”

  
“Angel, Second Class,” Clarence simply stated, like it wasn’t the most ridiculous answer in the world.

  
The fisherman's chair slipped out from under him with a crash, and at the same time the small tug boat finally reached the shore. He rose up to his feet and made his way warily out the cabin. Disbelief all over his face

“Cheerio, my good lad!” Clarence waved him off.

  
“Oh, _Rao_ , what did Mon-EL put in those drinks?” Kara mumbled, rubbing her head with her hands before looking up at Clarence. “Why do you want to save me?”

  
“That's what I was sent down for. I'm your guardian angel.”

  
“You’re sort of a fallen angel, aren't you? What happened to your wings?” Kara asked pointing to Clarence’s back.

  
“I haven't won my wings yet. That's why I'm an angel Second Class. I've got to earn them, and you'll help me, won't you?”

  
“Sure, sure....how?” Kara said humouring him.

  
“By letting me help you.”

  
“There’s only one way you can help me,” the blonde said chuckling. “You don’t happen to know how to get rid of Lillian Luthor do you? Or invent a time machine so I can save all those poor people I let down over the years? Have billions of dollars I can give to rebuild National City?”

  
“Well no, but-”

  
“Exactly. You’re wasting your time Clarence...if that is your real name.”

  
“Now look, you mustn't talk like that!” Clarence scolded. “I won't get my wings with that attitude. You just don't know all that you've done. If it hadn't been for you-”

  
“Yeah, if it hadn't been for me, National City would be a lot better off. Alex wouldn’t have had to stress about me all the time, Sam wouldn’t be recovering from nearly destroying the city, Lena wouldn’t have a broken heart right now and that poor little kid in the wheelchair would be able to walk! It would have been better if I'd never escaped Krypton and died with the rest of my family.”

Kara sighed and her shoulders sagged further. Clarence looked up to the roof of the boat and pondered; scratching his chin in deep thought.

“That’s an idea... what do you think? Yeah, that'll do it. All right,” Clarence grinned, talking to the ceiling.

Kara stared at him once again totally confused by the strange old man. This guy really did think he was an angel!

“You've got your wish. You've never been born!”

Suddenly, out of nowhere a strong wind sprung up and blew open the cabin door, howling as it did so. Clarence ran over to close the door quickly before glancing back up at the roof of the boat.

“You don't have to make all that fuss about it!”

Kara frowned. All of a sudden she felt weird. Like in her body weird. Sure she’d blown out her powers making her feel weakened, but she’d gradually began to feel like they were slowly regenerating. Now, since that freak burst of wind, she felt like she did under the red sun on Slaver’s Moon or how she was back on Kryptonite. Dare she say it...she felt _human_.

“You've never made it off Krypton. You don't exist and you haven't a care in the world!” Clarence beamed, waving his short podgy arms up in the air. “No worries, no Supergirl obligations. No pesky Lillian Luthor trying to blackmail you or Morgan Edge to discredit you...and the blood’s gone from your lip.”

“What? How? Well that’s odd,” Kara mused as she glanced at herself in the small mirror in the cabin.

Sure enough, any sign of the wound was completely gone. She rubbed her eyes before moving to pick up her coat up from off the radiator, even though it was probably still damp.

“Our clothes are dry Kara,” Clarence explained as he noticed her confusion at why they felt like they’d just come out of a tumble dryer.

“Okaaaaay,” the blonde drawled. “Come on, put your clothes on and we’ll go get a drink, I need one if I’m going to figure out how to beat Lillian Luthor and get you back to whichever dimension it is you’re from.”

“I told you I’m-”

“An angel, Second Class, yadda yadda,” Kara interrupted as she put her coat back on.

Once Clarence was dressed, and he was wearing some weird looking clothes Kara had to admit, the two of them strolled out of the tug boat and on to the wooden jetty. They walked up the bank and came to the house where Kara had accidentally crashed into the tree earlier. Having a quick glance around to make sure the coast was clear, Kara readied herself to take off into the sky.

“We’ll just fly right on over to The Dive Bar then.”

“I can't fly. I haven't got any wings yet!” Clarence said exasperated. “And you can’t fly either Kara, you don’t exist remember?”

“Don’t be silly Clarence of course I can...hey! What gives?”

Kara had tried to fly like she normally did, feet spread and fist up to the sky. Usually she’d push her strength upwards and it would allow her to take off. However this time for some odd reason, it wasn’t working. The Kryptonite had left her system...right?

“What’s the matter?” Clarence asked.

“I can’t fly! My powers won’t work!”

“You have no powers Kara.”

As they argued, the owner from the house, who’d ranted at the blonde about his car and tree, walked out with a small sausage dog. He walked past them both and gave them a polite greeting. Kara noticed that somehow the tree was standing like it was brand new. How on earth had he gotten rid of the old one and planted a new one so quickly?

“Hey!” Kara yelled out to him.

The man turned around puzzled, as Kara ran up to him manically.

“What happened to your tree? How did you manage to fix it?”

“I beg your pardon? What tree?” the man replied.

“What do you mean ‘what tree? ?’ This tree!” she said, patting the bark with her hand. “Here, I flew into it and cut a big gash in the side of it. It landed right on your…car.”

Kara’s voice trailed off as she pointed to the driveway and realised the Mercedes was untouched. The owner leaned over and sniffed the air around the blonde before stepping back and giving her a dirty look.

“You had me for a second there, I thought you were one of those filthy aliens and I was going to call the DEO to take you in, but you’re just drunk.” He sneered.

“What? You know about the DEO? How?” Kara asked baffled.

“Everyone knows about the DEO, how else would we be able to report when we spot an alien invader? Director Lane was just awarded a medal by President Luthor himself only yesterday. Did you not see it on your TV or were you too busy being drunk?”

Kara stared at the owner gobsmacked.

“P-President Luthor? Don’t you mean President Marsdin?”

“Marsdin? That alien witch? No, no she was assassinated years ago. Thank god too, can you believe we had one of them in the White House?”

“A-Assassinated?” Kara stuttered.

“Yes! Assassinated...what’s wrong with you? Have you been in a coma?” The owner said sharply, before turning to Clarence. “Watch out for this one, she’s loopy!”

Clarence half nodded as the owner turned and walked away with his dog, leaving the angel and Kara alone in the snow once more. The superhero didn’t know what to make of it all, the man was absolutely insane. Lex Luthor as President? Aliens being treated like invaders? _Director Lane_?!

“Oh, I don't know. Either I'm off my nut, or he is...or you are!” Kara pointed at Clarence who just held his hands up and shrugged.

“Hey this isn’t me; this is all your own doing!”

Kara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Let’s just...go for that drink, huh? Come on, the walk isn’t far,”

 

* * *

 

As they stepped through the door into The Dive Bar Kara noticed something was different. The whole place seemed less alien. The clientele in the bar were all human; at least they all looked human. There were no visible scales or sharp teeth or green skin, and the bar was possibly the busiest Kara had ever seen it.

Waving through the crowd of people, and with Clarence hobbling along behind her, Kara half expected Mon-El and everyone to rush out to meet her from the way they were before. However she couldn’t spot her best friend, his wife or the rest of the Legion anywhere, so she assumed that they must have gone back to the DEO to meet up with Alex and the others. She did, however, spot Nick serving drinks at the bar in his usual spot.

They pulled out two chairs from beneath the table top and sat down, squished amongst the other customers enjoying their drinks. Nick came over to them, and began wiping down the top with a rag; eyeing Clarence suspiciously, due to the man’s 1940’s style outfit.

“Don’t worry, I know Nick, he’s alright,” Kara reassured Clarence before calling out to the bartender. “Hey Nick! Where’s Mon-El?”

“Mon-who?” Nick grunted.

“Um, Mon-El, as in the other guy who you work with besides your boss?”

“I’m the boss…you don’t mean that Mike guy who turned out to be one of those Daxamite douches?”

“Daxamite douches?” Kara asked, trying not to giggle at the inappropriate name.

Most Daxamites she’d met were douches to be fair. Apart from Mon-El.

“Yeah, you know, the aliens that invaded us, tried to take over until Lex Luthor and the DEO stopped them?”

“Lex Luthor didn’t stop them…Supergirl did.” The blonde retorted.

“I don’t know who that is but no she didn’t, Lex Luthor did. Him and his sister made some lead poisoning thing and killed them all.”

What was in those drinks Mon-El had given her earlier? None of this was making sense.

“Okay, say that _did happen_ ,” Kara began. “What about Mike? What happened to him?”

“That intergalactic fratboy got what he deserved. He never did any work, stole money out of the register, hit on my girlfriend and often tried to grope the other women that came into the bar. I was about to fire him, until his mommy showed up in her spaceship. He went running back to them shouting something about missing his lavish life as a Prince. I reckon he died along with the other alien scum when the Luthors saved the day.”

“What? You’re joking right?”

“Look you want a drink or not?” The bartender huffed, clearly getting rather impatient.

“Yeah okay, I’ll have a beer,” Kara sighed, still confused.

Nick nodded, before he turned around and pulled out a Budweiser from the fridge and served it to Kara. She was about to make a comment on how this was human alcohol, and not alien, but honestly with the way Nick was acting right now, she really didn’t want to pester him more.

“Okay, and you Pops?” He asked Clarence, who’d been reading through a tattered old menu..

“I was just thinking,” Clarence started, his face puckered up in anticipation. “It's been so long since I…”

“Look, mister, I'm standing here waiting for you to make up your mind!” Nick muttered impatiently.

“That's a good man. I was just thinking of a flaming rum punch…no, it's not cold enough for that. Not nearly cold enough…” Clarence rambled. “Wait a minute, wait a minute…I got it! Mulled wine, heavy on the cinnamon and light on the cloves. Off with you, me lad, and be lively!”

Clarence beamed at Nick and patted his hand lightly. The bartender in response just glared at the man.

“Hey, look mister, we serve drinks in here for people who want to get drunk fast. And we don't need any characters around to give the joint atmosphere! Is that clear? Or do I have to slip you my left for a convincer?”

Nick leaned over the counter and put his left fist nearly in Clarence's eye. Clarence looked puzzled by this aggressive conduct and Kara watched the situation in shock until she jumped Clarence’s defence.

“Nick, just give him the same as me…he’s alright.”

“Okay,” Nick grunted, leaning back and turning away to pull another beer out the fridge for the man.

“What's the matter with him? I never saw Nick act like that before,” Kara whispered, taking a swig of her drink.

“You'll see a lot of strange things from now on,” Clarence explained, still grinning from ear to ear.

“So Clarence,” Kara said, changing the subject. “Have you got a place to stay?”

“Nope!”

“Any money?”

“Nope!”

Kara glanced at Nick who was listening in suspiciously to their conversation as he mixed a cocktail for another customer.

“No wonder you jumped in the river,” Kara murmured.

“I jumped in the river to save you so I could get my wings!” Clarence announced just a little bit too loudly.

Nick momentarily stopped pouring whatever mixture he’d made to just glare at the old man. As Clarence smiled back at him, the bartender just rolled is eyes as he finished off the cocktail. Nick passed the drink down to the woman sat beside Kara before taking the ten dollar note off her and pressing a button to open the cash register. A small bell rang from the machine as the till opened up. At this Clarence’s eyes lit up.

“OH! SOMEBODY’S JUST MADE IT!” He yelled out in glee.

“Made what?” Kara asked.

“Every time you hear a bell ring, it means that some angel's just got his wings!” The old man explained, as he took a small sip from his beer.

Kara glanced up at Nick, who looked like he was getting sick and tired of Clarence’s behaviour.

“Look, I think maybe you better not mention getting your wings around here,” she said quietly into Clarence’s ear.

“Why? Don't they believe in angels?”

“Well…some do, some don’t but-”

“Well why should they be surprised when they see one?” Clarence scoffed.

Kara glanced to Nick sheepishly and tried to rack her brain for ways to cover for the crazy old man.

“He never grew up, he’s…how old are you anyway Clarence?”

“Two hundred and ninety three, next May that is.”

Nick slammed his palm loudly on the table top, grabbing everyone’s attention in the room.

“THAT’S IT! OUT YOU TWO!”

“Whoa, hold on. Nick what’s wrong?” Kara said, trying to calm the man down.

“And that’s another thing, who said you can call me Nick?” He snapped.

“Well, it’s your name, isn’t it?”

“What’s that got to do with it? I don’t know who the fuck you are, yet you come in here acting like we’re best buddies. What are you, huh? One of those Martian mind-readers? It would sure explain a lot of the weird shit your friend has been spouting if you two are aliens.”

Nick’s rant was cut short when he looked past Kara and Clarence to stare at someone that had just walked through the door. The entire bar lit up in jeers and laughter as the person started walking around begging for money. Kara turned her head to look at who was the subject of such disgusting abuse, only for to nearly fall out her chair at who she saw.

It was Cat Grant, dressed in a stained, dirty tracksuit and pair of old New Balance trainers that looked like they had holes in them. Her blonde hair was sticking out from beneath a huge black beanie, looking matted and sticky. Her face had no make up on, and her cheeks were gaunt. The biggest shock was how fragile she was, and how when Kara looked into her eyes, there was nothing but sadness and desperation in them. She looked and acted nothing like the Cat Grant she knew.

“Hey you!” Nick snarled out to Cat to get her attention. “Come here!”

Cat timidly shuffled over to stand just in front of Kara and Clarence as Nick glared at her. Cat’s eyes were watering and broken, terrified of the verbal abuse she was about to receive from Nick.

“Didn’t I tell you never to come begging around here?”

Picking up the drinks dispenser with this hand, Nick pointed it at Cat and squirted her right in the face with it. The crowd around the bar began to howl brutally. Cat in response, smiled weakly as the soda ran off her face. Kara was stunned and disgusted at the same time. She reached out to her former boss and grabbed her on the shoulders.

“Miss Grant?! Miss Grant, it’s me. Kara Danvers…don’t you know me?” She said desperately.

“N-No,” Cat croaked as two burly looking bouncers came over.

“Throw her out,” Nick commanded.

The bouncers pushed Cat towards the exit before they practically threw her out the door. Kara whirled round and rushed back to the bar.

“Hey Nick! That was Cat Grant, the Queen of all Media, right? White House Press Secretary?”

“You know, that's another reason for me not to like you. She used to publish stuff praising that Superman guy and then that alien loving bitch also spent twenty years in jail for fraud and tax evasion. If you know her, you’re either an alien or an alien loving sympathiser too.”

“B-But…Nick it’s me! Kara Danvers!”

Nick just spat at her and barked for the bouncers to come back. Kara was helpless to do anything as the two brutes hoisted her up by the scruff of her jacket, carried her to the door and threw her out into the snow outside. Seconds later, Clarence was lying face down in the snow with her too. Just as the door began to close, they could hear Nick opening and closing, then reopening the cash register again and again. It rang out overtime he did.

_“Hey! Get me! I'm giving out wings!"_

The patrons in the bar all roared out at his joke. The door eventually closed, leaving Kara and Clarence alone in the cold. The blonde groaned as she sat up, wincing at her back from how hard she’d hit the floor. Her powers still hadn’t come back! Clarence stood to his feet, dusting the snow off his jacket and hat.

“You see Kara,” Clarence told her as he helped her up. “You were not there to stop Cat from being framed by her accountant.”

“What do you mean, I wasn't there? I remember it distinctly! Especially when Maggie insinuated she was my girlfriend-” Kara stopped and frowned as her eye caught sight of something.

The door of The Dive Bar often had various flyers stuck on, to advertise various concerts and events. However, Kara noticed the door was completely bare, save for one very official looking propaganda style poster that would have made Joseph Gobbels proud.

It had a cartoon depiction of the Daxamite invasion, with Daxamite soldiers grabbing and shooting at innocent civilians. In the background a cartoon depiction of Superman lay on the ground. The words on the piece of paper read:

 

**'DON’T FORGET ABOUT DAXAM!’**

**Thousands were brutally slaughtered by the alien invaders, don’t let it happen again!**

**Do you suspect someone you know is not human? Report any unusual activity or alien sightings straight away to the Department of Extra Normal Operations, and help us keep Earth safe.**

**Call the DEO hotline on 912**

 

Kara stared in disbelief at the poster, not quite grasping what she was seeing before her. Clarence put his hand on her shoulder to grab her attention, but all the blonde did was shove Clarence back.

“Look, who are you?” She rasped. “Really?”

“I told you, I’m your guardian angel for the millionth time.”

“Quit with the games Clarence, who are you really? What universe, dimension or planet are you from? Have you got some sort of mind manipulating ability?”

“No, of course not!"

“Well then, why am I seeing all these strange things?!” Kara yelled, becoming agitated.

“Don't you understand, Kara? It's because you never made it off Krypton, you never existed here.”

“Then if I didn’t exist here, who am I?”

“You're nobody. You have no identity.”

The Kryptonian began rapidly searching her pocket for identification, but to her amazement they were all empty.

“What do you mean, no identity? My name's Kara Danvers!”

“There’s no Kara Danvers. There was a Kara Zor-El, but she died when Krypton died. Here you have no phone, no credit cards, no license, no CatCo employerID, no DEO entrance fob.”

Kara continued looking through her pockets, and her eyes widened when she remembered the House of El Christmas decoration Ruby had given her earlier that night.

“That’s not there either,” Clarence stated as if he’d read her mind.

“What?”

“Ruby’s Christmas decoration,” the old man answered as Kara began desperately turning out her pant pockets. “You’ve been given a great gift, Kara. A chance to see what the Earth would be like without you.”

Kara screamed in annoyance as her pockets all came out empty. She clenched her fists and tried keep calm as she addressed Clarence.

“Now wait a minute! Wait a minute. The only explanation I have is that you’re some kind of being, like that guy who put me and Barry in a coma, and you’re making me dream all this for some reason. And as this is some sort of a funny dream, I’m leaving. So long, Clarence,I’m going home!” She snapped.

Kara turned on her heel and strode off hurriedly. Clarence, just shook his head and slowly followed her, glancing up toward the sky as he goes.

“How am I doing sirs? Well gee….thanks! What? No! I didn’t finish that drink!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fits pretty much in line with the plot of the film, but obviously with a Supergirl twist. Poor Kara, she's so confused! 
> 
> The end is near people! Thank you once again for the support :)


	9. Kara Part 3

Okay so maybe Kara had underestimated the walk from The Dive Bar to her apartment. It wasn’t really her fault, she’d never had to walk this far in a long time and usually she just flew! It probably didn’t help that all the sidewalks were icy and covered in snow, making it difficult to stand let alone walk. And Rao, it was so cold. Kara really couldn’t remember the last time the weather had affected her so much; with her Kryptonian biology, her body temperature was usually pretty stable. To make matters worse, Clarence was still following her like a little lost puppy.

She needed to warm up somewhere for a bit as she felt her hands and toes become numb. Maybe if she went over to CatCo James would be there, and Clarence’s stupid hallucinations would stop. As she made her way through downtown National City, she could sense how out of place things were. The usual coffee shops and fancy restaurants were no longer there and had been replaced by casinos, liquor stores and run down cheap shops. The demeanour of the streets appeared dirty and impoverished, and people she walked past seemed to have no hope in their eyes. What the hell had happened here?

She got her answer when she turned onto the street where CatCo was. The whole block was destroyed; nothing but bombed out bits of rubble and bricks, with the shells of former homes and business. Her eyes widened in shock...was this the devastation that Morgan Edge had been talking about? Surely not...this was on a whole other level. Sprinting down the street, Kara eventually reached the CatCo building, which miraculously remained untouched amongst the disaster site. However, as Kara reached the lobby entrance she noticed something was wrong.

The huge ‘C’ from the sign that perched on the top of the building had come loose and fallen to the ground, where it had crashed into the small garden area at the entrance. The main doors were boarded up, and the whole place looked abandoned, save from a bank closure notice that was pinned on the door. Kara picked the note off the door and her eyes widened as she read the date.

_October 11th 2016._

That was the day after Miss Grant had been arrested. The day after Kara had gone to the police station and shown Maggie evidence of her boss’ innocence. It couldn’t be! Kara had been there, she’d freed Cat Grant! CatCo had continued to run as normal, and then Lena had taken it over a year later.

A yellow cab was pulled up on the sidewalk in a nearby empty taxi rank, and shaking her head Kara stumbled towards the vehicle trying to understand what was happening. Clarence followed behind, not saying anything. She collapsed into the back seat, sighing as the warmth from the car’s heaters ran through her cold body. The cab driver craned his head round and Kara nearly choked on air when she realised who he was.

Winn! Winn Schott was driving a taxi cab?! What on Earth was he doing? And since when did he have a beard for that matter? Winn was dressed in a white pullover hoodie, loose fitting jeans and on top of his head rested a Yankees snapback that he’d turned around backwards. This was nothing like the man’s usual smart shirts, bowties and tailored pants he wore; in fact it was the exact opposite! Well, he did fit into the general look most cabbies had in National City.

“Hey! Blondie? You listenin’?” he asked, breaking Kara out of her daydream.

“O-Oh yeah sorry! Take me to the DEO,” she spluttered.

“You got it!” Winn chirped, before starting up the engine and pulling away.

“Winn, help me out here will you?” Kara started as she leaned forward from the back seat. “Mon-El gave me some strong alcohol or something…now you’re Winn Schott and you work at the DEO with me and Alex right?”

“Me? At the DEO?” Winn snorted. “I wish! Working as a programmer at CatCo was about the closest thing I got to working at a place like that.”

“About that...what happened to CatCo?”

“Are you from out of town or something? That place shut down over a year ago after Cat Grant was arrested. Cost me my job and so now I’m a cab driver,” Winn grumbled.

“But surely you could apply for the DEO? You’re one of the best tech heads I’ve ever seen Winn!” Kara exclaimed.

“I’d never work for the DEO now after General Lane took over. What they do to those poor alien refugees...it’s horrible, they’re like the 21st century Gestapo...and hold on a minute, I’ve never seen you before in my life, so how do you know so much about me?”

“Just forget it Winn...just drive,” Kara huffed.

That was the third person who claimed they didn’t know who she was. Maybe Clarence’s hallucinations were real. Maybe she really had been brought to a world in which she never left Krypton? No, no...this was all some strange hallucination from Mon-El’s drinks and the Kryptonite. The hero turned and looked at Clarence who just smiled back at her, still looking merry and happy. For an angel, he sure was weird. If she went to the DEO and spoke to Alex and J’onn then they’d be able to fix this for her.

* * *

 

They arrived at the DEO building, after a short drive. Winn pulled up and then coughed at the, expecting the payment before they left.

“Um, well can you just run the meter? We’ll be back out in a minute once I’ve spoken to Alex?” Kara said, making an excuse for why she had no cash on her what-so-ever.

Winn nodded and turned off his engine as Kara and Clarence exited the vehicle. The both strolled into the main foyer and Kara was instantly baffled as to why the usual secretive department was so openly displaying who they were and what they did. The DEO was meant to be like ‘The Men in Black’ so to speak, and the general public should remain oblivious to what they did. Yet here the building stood, with a great big sign on the entrance doors saying ‘Department of Extra Normal Operations.’ Clarence’s hallucinations were getting ridiculous now, she needed to find Alex and J’onn and get this sorted, in time so they could all head back to Sam’s for the Christmas Eve party. And then maybe, they could fix the Cadmus problem too.

Kara walked up to the main desk where a pale blonde woman was sat typing away on her computer. Her face was stern and unfriendly as she glanced up to look at the blonde.

“Good evening m’am, how may I help?” She droned like a robot.

“Yes, my name is Kara Danvers and I need to speak to Director J’onn J’onzz and Agent Alex Danvers immediately.”

“Director J’onzz? The Martian?” The receptionist said suspiciously.

“Yes, him.”

“Director J’onzz was removed from office nearly two years ago, and then extradited back to space where he belongs as per Order 65 from President Luthor. Director Lane is now in charge.”

“What?! Extradited?” Kara gasped.

“Yes, like most aliens are when they are found tone hiding in this country. He’s probably on Mars.”

“But on Mars he would have been killed by the White Martians-”

“So? How is that our problem? He and the rest of the alien invaders are a threat! And as for Agent Danvers, you’ll find her name over there.” The woman said pointing to what looked like some weird sculpture behind Kara.

The receptionist glared at her, almost in disgust before turning back to her computer. Kara stumbled over to the metal sculpture, noticing the few hundred names engraved on it. Oh…this wasn’t a piece of art, it was a memorial statue. Alex was…dead? Running her hand over the names, Kara’s heart stopped when she found her sisters.

_Dr. Alexandra Danvers, 20th June 1989 - 9th July 2015_

Willing herself not to cry, Kara studied the date of Alex’s supposed death. Why was the date so familiar?

“Your sister died on that flight to Geneva Kara,” Clarence piped up from beside the Kryptonian.

“That’s a lie!” The blonde snarled. “I saved her and everyone on that plane! It was when I became Supergirl!”

“You weren’t there to stop it. Alex and every other person on that flight died, including some of the city’s population below when the plane crashed.”

“No, no no…it can’t be!” Kara rambled in disbelief, as she sunk to her knees, just staring at her sister’s name.

“Strange, isn't it? Each man's life touches so many other lives, and when he isn't around he leaves an awful hole, doesn't he?” Clarence said as he crouched down to face the blonde.

“I've heard of things like this. You've got me in some kind of a spell, or something. Well, I'm going to get out of it!” Kara exclaimed, jumping to her feet. “I'll get out of it. Somehow. I know who can help me…Lena. She’s beyond smart so of course she know what to do.”

Kara stomped towards the exit of the building but nearly fell to the floor when she barged into two uniformed DEO officers. They were restraining a very battered and bruised James Olsen, who’s shirt was ripped and stained with blood, and who’s hands were handcuffed behind his back. James was yelling profanities at the officers as they dragged him along.

“Watch where you’re going!” The officer barked at Kara when she ran into them.

“Hey! Wait! I know him!” Kara replied, reaching out to James.

A large hand pushed her back and this time kara did fall to the ground, landing flat on her butt. She winced in pain.

“Stay back Miss!” The other officer grunted, before him and his colleague dragged James away into the back.

Kara scrambled to her feet and ran over to the reception desk again.

“What are they doing to James? Where are they taking him?” Kara said in short breaths.

The woman glared at her again, irritated by Kara’s presence.

“Mr Olsen is a fugitive of the DEO. He’s been on the run ever since Superman was captured,” the woman explained. “He’s been aiding aliens and assaulting DEO agents who tried to stop him, he’ll get what he deserves.”

“S-Superman was captured? Why? He saves people!”

“Superman is a Kryptonian alien. And who’s to say he wouldn’t become like the other Kryptonian, Reign? She caused more devastation on this planet than you can possibly imagine. His capture by President Luthor was a failsafe.”

“But-”

“I’m going to have you to leave m’am, you’re causing a scene,” the receptionist calmly demanded. “Or doI have to call the police?”

Kara frowned and reluctantly walked away from the desk and back outside to where Clarence was waiting with the taxi. Superman had been captured and detained? Alex was dead? James was a fugitive? This world she was in was very, very dark.Nearly as bad as Earth-X where the Nazis had reigned supreme. Kara needed to find Lena fast, hopefully she’d know a way out of this nightmare.

“Where next blondie?” Winn asked when they finally got back in the car.

“7 Elm Grove,” Kara replied, giving the cabbie Sam’s address.

Lena should still be there for Sam’s party. Hopefully.

“7 Elm Grove?!” Winn repeated back in shock. “Why do you…wait never mind. You’re the boss.”

He drove off, leaving Kara alone with her thoughts in the backseat next to a chirpy looking Clarence. Unbeknownst to the Kryptoninan, when Winn drove past a burlesque house he waved to a female cop standing beside her police car; getting her attention to indicate he had someone crazy in his taxi. The cop got into her car and began to follow them.

* * *

 

They reached Sam’s house after a short drive. Winn pulled up next to the house which looked completely different. It was abandoned and had police tape surrounding the perimeter. The windows had all been smashed, and graffiti was sprayed on the exterior walls, saying things like ‘Alien scum,’ ‘murderer,’ ‘Kryptonian Killer.’ Kara’s heart dropped; was she too late? Had Cadmus released the video of Sam’s identity and had she been subjected to vandalism?

“Is this the place?” Winn asked suspiciously.

“Of course it's the place! Oh _Rao_ , poor Sam what have they done?”

“Well, this house ain't been lived in for the past few months. Not since that woman turned into Reign and started killing people,” Winn explained.

“What woman?”

“She lived here, Samantha…something. Anyway yeah she was out with her daughter shopping or somethin’ when this big wrecking ball fell on them. The little kid was killed, but the woman’s Kryptonian powers manifested and she became Reign. The woman went on a killing spree until Superman and Lex Luthor stopped her.”

“Oh my god…” Kara whispered.

“Yeah I know, crazy. Then Superman was captured and Luthor became President.”

“No, that can’t be right. Sam and Lena were just here!”

“Lena who?”

Winn didn’t get a reply as Kara leapt out the door and ran up to the house, ducking underneath the police tape as she went.The female cop that had been following them, pulled up alongside Winn’s cab.

“Hey Maggie,” Winn greeted, as the cop exited her car.

“What’s up Winn?” She replied as the two stood and watched Kara as she peered into the house.

Maggie held her flashlight up to the other woman, who squinted at the bright light before she headed inside.

“I don’t know but you better keep an eye on this girl, she’s nuts,” Winn warned, as Maggie began to follow the blonde.

Inside Kara ran round the empty house, looking frantically for Ruby, Sam and Lena.

“Lena! Lena! Sam, Ruby! Where are you?” She cried.

“They’re not here Kara,” Clarence said as he appeared out of nowhere, leaning against a wall.

“What have you done with them?” Kara raged, grabbing the older man by this collar.

Clarence didn’t have a chance to answer as the flashlight was pointed on them both. Maggie stood in the door way with her gun out, and Winn was hanging behind her looking scared.

“All right, put up your hands. No fast moves. Come on out here, both of you,” the Latina instructed.

“Maggie! Thank _Rao_ you're here!” Kara beamed as she rushed forward to the cop.

“Stand back,” Maggie said aiming the gun to the blonde, who came to a halt.

“Maggie…what’s happened to this house? Where's Sam? And Lena?”

“Watch her Maggie!” Winn warned as he cowered behind the cop.

“Come on out,” the Latina asked again.

“What’s the matter with you two? Don’t you remember me? You’re both meant to be coming round here later for Sam’s Christmas party! Why are you being weird?” Kara replied, not moving closer to the cop.

“Look,” Maggie said impatiently as she edged closer to Kara. “Now why don't you be a good kid and we'll take you in to a doctor? Everything's going to be all right.”

Maggie tried to lead the blonde away by the arm, but Kara began to struggle with her, trying to explain.

“Maggie, now listen to me…Winn, will you take me over to L-Corp? Maggie, listen!” She rambled before turning to point at Clarence. “It’s that old man there! He says he's an angel! He’s tried to hypnotize me, or, or he’s one of those inter dimensional beings using his tricks!”

“I hate to do this but…”

Maggie raised her gun to hit Kara on the head, but as she did, Clarence darted in and fixed his teeth onto Maggie's wrist, forcing her to let Kara go.

“Run…Kara! Run, Kara!” The old man shouted as he bit the cop again.

Kara sprinted from the scene, leaving Clarence to fend for himself.

* * *

 

After running for about fifteen minutes, Kara slowed down and came to a stop to catch her breath. Stepping into an old payphone booth, she dialled Eliza’s number, hoping her step-mother would be able to soothe her during this confusing situation.

_“Hello Dr Danvers speaking.”_

“Eliza…it’s me,” Kara rasped.

_“Who’s that?”_

“Me, Kara!”

 _“I don’t know a Kara,”_ the woman on the other end replied. _“You must have the wrong number.”_

“No! I don’t! It’s Kara, your daughter!” The hero pleaded, willing Eliza to acknowledge who she was.

_“Is this some sort of sick joke? I only have one daughter and she died two years ago in a plane crash.”_

“But-”

 _“Go and pester someone else._ ”

And with that Eliza hung up the phone. Kara slumped to the floor of the phone booth and held her head in her hands. The phone booth door swung open to reveal Clarence, who must have escaped Winn and Maggie. He stood over the hero, still looking cheery.

“You see, Kara,” the old man chuckled. “You really had a wonderful life. Don't you see what a mistake it would be to throw it away?”

“Clarence…” Kara whispered.

“Yes Kara?”

“Where’s Lena?”

“Oh, well, I can’t…”

Kara stood up abruptly and snarled.

“I don't know how you know these things, but tell me, where is she!?”

She grabbed Clarence by his coat collar and shook him.

“If you know where she is-”

“I'm not supposed to tell!”

“Please, Clarence! Tell me where she is!” Kara pleaded, still shaking the old man rather violently.

“You're not going to like it,” he said softly.

“Where is she? _Where’s Lena?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you get a writers block for one of your stories? Start another one of course! Hope you all liked the first chapter. This will deviate from parts the canon story, but I'm trying to keep it as close to what happened as I can. With the supercorp twist of course!


End file.
